Part of Her World
by Saxomichelle
Summary: It's been years since Jane had a female friend, and even longer since Maura had a friend at all. But when Maura decides to do her last year of high school at St. Domenic's, an undeniable connection forms between them, and both girls are forced to confront some very real truths about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The usual business about not owning Rizzoli & Isles  
**

**A/N: If you're looking for a slow ride towards Rizzles, I'm your girl.**

Jane Rizzoli snuck a bunny-shaped pancake from the kitchen table, and held a finger to her lips. Her mother, Angela, was at the stove turning bacon, and as long as her younger brothers, Frankie and Tommy, kept quiet, there was a good chance she could make it to the door undetected. She tiptoed across the worn linoleum, avoiding the spots that creaked.

Her hand was on the doorknob, when she chanced a glance over her shoulder. Tommy, the eldest of her brothers, smiled sweetly at her, and called out, 'Morning Jane!'

Angela whirled so fast, bacon fat flew off her spatula and landed at Jane's feet. 'Hey, where do you think you're going?'

'School,' said Jane, shooting Tommy her foulest stinkeye. 'Unless you've changed your mind about me joining the circus?'

Angela wiped her hands on her apron and looked her daughter up and down. 'Not even the circus would take you in those clothes.'

'What's wrong with my clothes?' asked Jane, smoothing her faded Ramones t-shirt and favourite pair of jeans.

'You look like a boy.'

Tommy and Frankie burst out laughing, and Jane's face grew red. This was exactly what she'd been trying to avoid; yet another battle with her mother over her appearance. 'I learn better when I'm comfortable.'

'But people will respect you more if you take some pride in your appearance. I thought you were going to make an effort this year.'

'I am making an effort.'

'Ripped jeans and a t-shirt you scooped off the floor of your room is not an effort. Honey, this is you last year at high school, your last chance to try and fit in and make a few friends.'

'I have friends.'

'Korsak and Frost and those boys you run around with?' Angela shook her head. 'A girl your age should have girlfriends.'

Jane kicked at a flap of the floor that was peeling. 'The girls at STD's all suck.'

Tommy and Frankie snickered.

'I've asked you repeatedly not to call it that,' said Angela. 'And if you made an effort with them – did your hair, put on a little makeup – I'm sure they'd come around.'

'While you're at it,' said Tommy, 'Pluck that caterpillar growing across your forehead.'

Jane crossed the room and socked his arm so hard he nearly fell off his chair.

'Hey!' yelled Angela, hauling Jane away by her ear. 'No fighting at the table.'

Jane twisted in her grip, glaring. A curl escaped her ponytail, and Angela smoothed it down. It sprang back up at a ridiculous angle, and Angela sighed. 'How are you going to get a boyfriend if you don't make an effort?'

'Gee Ma, I was kinda hoping they'd like me for me.'

'That's asking a lot,' called Frankie.

Angela shot him a warning look. 'Be nice.'

Jane stuck out her tongue.

'And, you. Be a girl!'

Jane retracted her tongue. 'Whatever.'

'Don't you whatever me. I know that right now you think school sucks, and I suck, and you have the worst life in the world. But one day you'll wake up and it will all be over, and you'll be sorry you wasted it, because life doesn't get easier Jane, it gets harder.'

Jane rolled her eyes, and ducked out of her mother's grasp. 'Can I go now?'

Angela buried her hands in her apron so as not to smack her. 'You didn't eat breakfast.'

Jane looked down at the cold bunny pancake in her hand, and whipped it at the back of Tommy's head. 'Lost my appetite,' she muttered, storming out the door.

...

Jane pulled up in front of Frost's house in her orange Camaro, and leaned on the horn. The boys we're running late, as usual. She rested her head on the steering wheel and frowned. It didn't matter that she was a straight-A student or the captain of the varsity field hockey team; Ma just wanted her to be a girl. What the hell did that even mean? Because if it was dresses, makeup and batting her eyes at boys like a mindless twit, she'd rather pass.

Pounding at the passenger side window made her jump. It was Barry Frost, dressed head to toe in mustard-yellow denim. Jane bit back a laugh as she unlocked his door. 'Who'd you have to pimp to pay for that pimp suit?'

'Your mom.' Frost flashed her his toothiest grin, and Jane shook her head. 'I walked right into that one.'

'Yup.'

Frost got in, and they bumped fists.

'Where's Korsak?'

'Inside, trying to eat us out of house and home.'

Jane wasn't surprised. Korsak lived four houses down and had been sneaking second breakfasts at the Frosts' ever since he could crawl. 'Well, he is a growing boy.'

'In every direction.'

They chuckled, and Jane pumped the horn.

The front door flew open, and Vincent Korzak came barreling down the path with two large brown paper bags in tow. 'I'm coming, I'm coming. Geesh!'

Frost got out so Korzak could get in, and Korzak shoved one of the brown bags at his chest. 'You forgot your lunch, Nimrod.' He grinned at Jane and punched her in the arm. 'How's it hanging Rizzoli?'

'A hell of a lot higher than yours. What's got you in such a good mood?'

'Mrs. Frost made hashbrowns. And, way more importantly, today, we're officially seniors!'

'Amen!' said Frost.

They all bumped fists.

'Only one more year to go, guys,' said Jane, pulling out of the driveway. 'Let's make it a good one.'

...

Maura Isles sat in the back of a gleaming black town car, twisting the ring on her middle finger. Six months ago, the idea of finishing her last year of secondary education at an American public school had seemed like a wonderful adventure. Today, it seemed downright foolish. While she had never made any real friends at Saint-Marguerite's – the Parisian boarding school she had attended for the past five years – at least there she knew the lay of the land.

The car hit a pothole and Maura struggled to hold on to her breakfast. It appeared the fruit and toast she'd eaten were as desperate to escape her situation as she was. She patted her stomach, and reminded herself that her mother had kept up payments to St. Marguerite's just in case she found the Boston public system lacking. Was the morning before her first class too soon to throw in the towel?

No one seriously expected her to last one day with the Jennies and Johnnies of middleclass America, not even her. _What was I thinking?_ But she knew exactly what she'd been thinking. That maybe, back home things would be different; A tall, athletic boy would give her his letterman jacket, and they'd stroll down the hall hand in hand, a tightly knit circle of friends trailing steps behind. No one would find her intelligence intimidating. And for once in her life she'd fit in.

It was a nice fantasy, but now that she was minutes from her new school, reality was pleading its case; the year they put glue in her hair, the year they'd decorated her room with maxi pads, the year no one talked to her after the first week except for the teacher. She closed her eyes against a fresh wave of nausea. _Please let this time be different._

When she opened her eyes, the chauffeur was watching her in the rearview mirror. She forced a smile, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. Her parents were probably tipping the man extra to keep an eye on her. Her smile faltered. They'd thought nothing of flying off to Hong Kong during her first month of school. 'You've never needed us around before?' they'd reasoned, and Maura hadn't had the heart to tell them it wasn't true. She had always needed them, but had never known how to ask them to stay.

Of course, that line of thinking would only lead to crying, and the subsequent indignity of mascara-stained cheeks. Maura ran her palms along her dress, concentrating on the feel of the fabric. Smooth, cool, unapologetically rich. If only she could learn to be more like her clothes. Her outfit was exquisite – a well-crafted A-line with precise bust darting that modestly showcased her ample curves. And a quick check in the side mirror confirmed her makeup was expertly applied, enhancing her natural beauty while disguising her age – two years younger than most of her classmates. _If they don't like me, it certainly won't be because of my appearance._ Then again, there was something sad about that, too.

The car rolled to a stop and Maura looked out the window. They'd arrived at a red brick building with an industrial-looking sign that welcomed her to St. Dominic High School, home of the Badgers. Flocks of students milled about on a great yellow lawn littered with chip bags and cigarettes. Some kids were laughing and greeting friends. Most looked bored.

'We're here,' said the chauffeur.

'Yes.'

He waited a minute, then cleared his throat.

Maura gathered her purse and leather attaché case, and he unbuckled his seatbelt.

'No,' cried Maura.

He paused with his hand on the door.

'It's okay, don't get up.' She glanced outside, hoping the tinted mirrors hid his uniform. It was bad enough that she'd arrived in an expensive car.

He nodded, and popped the locks, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror. 'I'll be back to pick you up at four, but you can call me sooner if you need to. You've got the card?'

'Yes. Thank you.' Maura's hand hovered above the door handle. She took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and made her way through the crowd.

The driver shook his head, and pulled away, thinking what it wasn't his place to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth, and watched the remains of her breakfast swirl away. Her first class was in two minutes – Biology with Mrs. Brooks in room 204 – and it wouldn't do to be late.

She opened her stall and peered into the main area of the bathroom. Only a lingering cloud of hairspray remained. She fished a travel-sized toothbrush and toothpaste from her purse and began restoring proper oral hygiene. A swig of mouthwash and a fresh coat of lipstick later, she practiced her most confident smile in the mirror. It looked as awkward as a child's first steps.

She sighed, and left the bathroom. The hallway was empty, and a quick glance at the time confirmed why. She raced to her class as fast as her heels would carry her and entered just as the bell rang.

The room went quiet. Students elbowed one another, and everyone looked her way.

Heat crept up her neck and settled in her cheeks, the kind that meant her face was bright red. But there was no need to panic. She inhaled slowly and deeply. There had to be a logical reason why they were all staring at her. Perhaps there was vomit on her dress? She resisted the urge to look down or do anything that would signal weakness.

The silence persisted, grew pregnant with tension. Someone coughed. And yet no hole materialized beneath her feet. She needed to say something. Anything to end the torment. 'Is this room 204?'

Someone snickered. Maura began to tremble.

….

Jane shook her head. The new biology teacher was going be a total pushover, but at least she was good-looking – gorgeous actually. That would probably keep some of the boys in line. Jane looked around the room and had to laugh at how many jaws hung open. No one had even bothered to answer the poor thing. 'You're in the right spot,' she said, with a reassuring smile.

Looking relieved enough to star in the after portion of a hemorrhoid cream commercial, the woman made her way through the classroom, and sat in the empty seat next to Jane. She set her laptop and attaché case on the table, and folded her hands in her lap.

All eyes were on them. And just when Jane thought things couldn't get any weirder, the woman leaned over and whispered, 'Do I have vomit on my dress?'

Jane slowly shook her head.

Seconds later, a tall, slender redhead rushed into the room and set her attaché case and laptop on the teacher's desk. 'Hey guys, sorry I'm late. My wife and I got into a fender bender on our way over. Never had an accident in her life until my first day at a new school. Go figure. Anyway, as you've no doubt realized, I'm Mrs. Brooks, your biology teacher for the year.' She scrawled _Rachel Brooks_ on the chalkboard and turned to face a classroom full of thoroughly stunned faces.

'If you're our teacher, who the hell is she?' asked a kid in the second row.

Mrs. Brooks followed the direction of his arm. 'I don't know. We haven't been properly introduced. What's your name?'

'Mm-Maura Isles. I'm a new student.'

A series of 'oh's filled the room, followed by a very loud 'booyah!' from a boy at the back of the class.

'Pleased to meet you, Maura,' said Mrs. Brooks. 'It's my first day, too, but I've heard St. Dominic's is a great school, so I'm sure we'll feel right at home here in no time.' She winked at Maura, and headed back to her desk to take attendance.

….

As Mrs. Brooks launched into an overview of what they'd be studying in the first semester, Maura found herself unable to concentrate. She snuck a look at her lab partner. Jane Rizzoli – whose name she'd discovered during roll call – was heavily engrossed in what Mrs. Brooks was saying, affording Maura an unfettered opportunity to observe her. She was definitely Italian, and definitely attractive, with large chocolate eyes, smooth olive skin, and the most exquisite bone structure – all of which combined to create a curious blend of elegance and strength.

And then there was her body. Maura's gaze travelled the length of it. Beneath baggy clothing, there were faint outlines of a long, lean and lightly muscled frame. _My god, she could be a model._ Maura watched in rapt fascination as Jane's hands came alive, quietly tearing a corner from a page in her notebook, uncapping a pen, and jotting a message that she folded and casually slid across the table to Maura.

Maura blinked at it in disbelief. Not once in her entire academic career had anyone bothered to pass her a note. She looked up at Jane, but the girl seemed completely absorbed in the class again.

With trembling fingers, Maura unfolded the note and deciphered the sloppy blue script.

_What are you staring at?_

Maura sat up in shock. Had she really been that obvious? And what was she supposed to write back? Dishonesty was never one of her strong suits.

_You. _

She refolded the note, and slid it back towards Jane.

Jane picked up the note, read it, and raised an eyebrow at Maura. She scribbled a reply and passed the note back.

Maura reached for it at once, finding the back and forth of this forbidden exchange exhilarating.

_Why? Do I have vomit on my dress?'_

Maura frowned. Jane was not wearing a dress. And what were the odds that she'd thrown up before class, too? She was most likely poking fun at her, but whether or not this was mean-spirited Maura couldn't tell. Humour was also not one of her strong suits.

She replied in a straightforward manner, slid the note across the table, and waited.

…

The note was back, but Jane wasn't sure she wanted to read it. Her new lab partner was a total weirdo. After showing up for class looking like a teacher – scratch that, the girl's dress probably cost more than a teacher made in a month – she had the nerve to stare at Jane like Jane was the freak. Lord only knew what she'd written this time. Half a bible, judging by the length of the note.

A quick glance up, confirmed Mrs. Brooks's back was turned. Jane scooped up the note, and began reading.

_I was staring at you because you are exceptionally beautiful. Have you considered a career in modeling?' _

Jane's cheeks grew warm. This had to be a joke. Maybe Kate already got to her. Maybe she already knew. Jane whipped her head towards Maura and found the girl quietly observing her. Their eyes met, and Jane was startled by the openness of Maura's gaze. It was like she had no idea you weren't supposed to look at people like that. Interesting eyes, though – kind of green and grey with pretty gold flecks.

Jane forced herself to break eye contact, and looked at the note again. She was trying to figure out an appropriate reply, when Mrs. Brooks announced that everyone should spend the rest of the class getting to know their lab partners.

They turned towards each other, and Jane held up the note. 'So, were you just being nice, or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?'

Maura laughed and shook her head. 'Neither, I was simply stating the truth. While beauty is somewhat subjective, I believe you possess physical attributes that are universally venerated: well-formed eyes, clear skin, healthy hair, impressive symmetry and a pulchritudinous waist to hip ratio. Given your height and body type, this would make you the quintessential candidate for a career in modeling.'

'Well, you sound like you eat encyclopedias for breakfast.'

Maura wrinkled her nose. 'That would be inadvisable. Humans can't digest paper because it's made from pulp, which contains cellulose, which we don't have the enzymes to break down. My actual breakfast was a bowl of mixed fruit and toast. However, I was so nervous about my first day, I threw up before class.'

'Are you for real?'

'I'm not sure I understand your question. Are you posing a metaphysical query? Parmenides was among the first philosophers to examine the fundamental nature of existence ––'

Jane clamped her hand over Maura's mouth. 'Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there before my brain explodes. How do you know all that crap? Are you some kind of genius?'

Maura pointed to Jane's hand, which Jane promptly removed.

'Yes.'

'Like Einstein?'

'That's difficult to say. He is frequently reported as having had an I.Q comparable to mine, however this is based on speculation because he never actually took a standardized intelligence test.'

'No kidding. I've always wanted a genius for a lab partner. So, where'd you go to school last year?'

'Saint-Marguerite's. It's an all-girls boarding school in Paris.'

Ooh la la, the girl was definitely rolling in it._ '_You must have hated it pretty bad if you decided to transfer senior year.'

'Badly,' corrected Maura. 'While the school provided me with an excellent academic foundation, I felt I was missing out on the co-ed experience, and I wanted to be closer to my family.'

There had to be more to it than that. No one transferred in senior year unless they absolutely had to – it was the equivalent of social suicide. 'So you came for the boys?'

'Would it be terrible if I said yes?'

'Nah,' Jane made a conscious effort to keep any judgment from her voice. 'Did you really throw up before class?'

'Yes. The toilet paper here is incredibly thin.'

'Welcome to public school.' Jane reached into her backpack and fished out a pack of MintyBlast. 'Want a piece of gum?'

'Yes, please.'

Jane popped a piece into her hand, wondering why Maura was smiling like she'd won the lottery. It was just gum. But soon she was grinning back just as widely.

She was about to ask what Paris was like, when an arm slid around her shoulder. She looked up, saw Rory Graham, and her smile vanished.

'Hey Roly Poly. How was your summer?' The six-foot-two captain of the school football team seemed more tanned and toned than ever. With his gleaming white smile, crisp baby blue polo shirt, and immaculately coiffed hair, he looked like a walking, talking Abercrombie ad. Too bad he was the world's biggest asshole.

'What do you want Rory?'

'Down girl,' said Rory, patting Jane's head, as he looked Maura up and down. 'I figured since I was done getting to know my lab partner, I'd come introduce myself to yours. Unless, you'd like to do the honours.'

Jane removed Rory's arm from her shoulder, and put on an obviously fake smile. 'Maura, Rory. Rory, Maura. Now get lost.'

He ignored her and extended his hand towards Maura. When she shook it, he kept her hand in his, and stared deeply into her eyes. 'Maura's a very pretty name. It suits you.'

Jane pretended to gag behind Rory's back but Maura didn't see. She was too busy eating up everything he said with a spoon. Poor thing probably never got the chance to develop creep radar at that all-girls' school. She definitely needed saving.'Put it back in your pants Rory. Maura and I still need to exchange contact info for class.'

Rory narrowed his eyes at Jane, and smiled sweetly at Maura. 'Hey, why don't we all exchange info? That way we'll have an extra contact if we ever need notes for a class.'

'That's a great idea, Rory,' said Maura, pulling out her cell.

_Well, that backfired._

They all exchanged numbers, although when Rory asked for Jane's, she gave him the number for her favourite pizza joint. There was no point in making herself the target of late night prank calls. When they were done, she looked pointedly at Rory, hoping he would piss off so she could warn Maura what a huge douchebag he was.

Instead he pulled up a stool and turned up the charm. Jane was all but ignored, so to kill time, she decided to see if she was telepathic. She focused on Maura's forehead and mentally transmitted the phrase 'Rory's a douchebag' over and over. When that proved ineffective, she switched to 'He just wants in your pants', and then finally to 'He posts the names of girls he sleeps with online.'

By the time class ended, Maura was completely taken with Rory, and Jane was forced to admit she didn't have 'the gift'. She did her best not to puke when Rory offered to carry Maura's books, and refrained from rolling her eyes at the ecstatic expression on Maura's face. Not that it would do her any good; it was only a matter of time before Maura heard the rumours and chose never to speak to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Big hugs to everyone who's following. Your support is much appreciated on my first fanfic :) Also, in case you're wondering, the story's fully written with a slow build-up towards Rizzles (currently over 100K words); I'm just posting as I edit.**

* * *

Lunchtime at St. Dominic's was normally a zoo, but on the first day of school, it was more like a zoo where all the animals had escaped. 'Watch it, Buddy,' called Jane, steadying her lunch tray, as she pushed her way through a herd of braying freshman.

She spotted Korsak, Frost, Gunnerson and Davies at their usual table, and made her way over. 'Hey guys, what's up?'

'Some freshies tried to swipe our table but me and Gunnerson scared 'em off.' Korsak was positively beaming.

Jane looked from his massive frame to Gunnerson's even more massive frame and chuckled. 'I'll bet.' It was no accident that both were linemen on the school football team. 'How was your summer, Gunny?'

'Not bad,' said Gunnerson. 'Too short, though.'

'Always is,' said Jane. 'How 'bout you, Davies?' The redhead looked like he'd grown a half a foot.

'Spent most of it helping my dad install pools.'

'Oh yeah, how'd that go?'

Davies shrugged. 'The guys on our crew were cool, but I am never working for my dad again.'

'Why's that?'

'At work, he'd bitch at me for shit I did at home, and at home, he'd bitch at me for shit I did at work. I couldn't win.'

Jane chuckled 'I got stuck helping Pa with the plumbing business. The whole time he acted like he was some kind of sage master imparting ancient wisdom.

'The worst part is you can't tell them you'd rather die than take over the family business because they'd be crushed.'

'Totally.' Her father's dream of Rizzoli and sons – or daughter if you're interested, Jane – would probably never happen. And she was sad for him, because he really didn't have too many dreams.

An elbow from Frost broke her train of thought. 'So rumour has it there's a new senior who's smoking hot, and you had Biology with her this morning.'

'Yeah,' said Davies. 'Apparently everyone thought she was the teacher and wanted to bang her. Then they found out she was a student and we can actually bang her.'

Korzak leaned in and lowered his voice. 'Jeff Dunn told me she has knockers out to here.' His beefy hands were over a foot away from his chest.

Jane rolled her eyes. 'You guys gossip worse than old ladies.'

'Well?'

'Well, what?'

'Is she hot or not?'

'How should I know?'

'Aww c'mon, said Korsak. 'You have eyes.'

'Fine' said Jane. 'I'll tell you how hot she is if you tell me how hot Frost is.

Korsak shook his head. 'Nope. Doesn't work that way.'

'Why not?' asked Jane.

'Because we're both guys,' said Frost, as if this was patently obvious.

'And you see no double standard here?'

'Maybe just a tiny one,' said Korsak, 'but you're distracting us from what's really important. Was she hot or not?'

Jane sighed. 'She was hot.'

'And the knockers?'

'Sorry to disappoint, Korsak, but they weren't footlongs.'

'But they were big, right?

'Yeah.'

Korsak licked his lips. 'Double Ds?'

'Oh, for the love of Christ.' Jane threw down her half-eaten pizza slice. 'You know, she's right over there. Why don't you quit bothering me and go see for yourselves. Heck, maybe if you ask real nice she'll let you touch one.'

'Really?' said Korsak.

Jane smacked him on the back of the head. 'No, not really. What's wrong with you?'

'Too many hormones, not enough whores,' said Davies.

The boys chuckled, and Davies ducked, as Jane sent a pizza crust sailing at his face.

'You know, sometimes I think you guys forget I'm a girl.'

'It's 'cause you pee standing up,' said Frost.

Jane seriously regretted that drunken confession. 'Only when there's pee on the seat.'

The boys howled with laughter.

'Seriously, it's more like hovering than standing.'

'Hovering!' tittered Korsak, sparking a fresh round of laughter.

'Alright already, knock it off,' said Jane. 'You want to know about the new girl.' She pointed to the table where the most popular and, in her opinion, the most vile kids at school sat. 'That's her in the green dress.'

The boys craned their heads and were momentarily silent. Then the commentary began.

'She's totally rocking that teacher-you-want-to-do look,' said Davies.'

Gunnerson nodded. 'It's sorta MILFy but hotter cause she's still young.'

'Those have got to be at least Cs,' said Korsak.'

'At least,' agreed Frost. 'I'm going to have to give her face an eight and her body a nine. Total score: eight and a half.'

'Uh, hello?' Jane pointed at herself. 'Girl. Sitting right here, with full ability to hear you.'

Korsak punched her in shoulder. 'What's the matter Jane, you want us to do you next?'

The thought frightened Jane speechless. Although, she didn't know what was worse: being rated by her guy friends, or not even being considered girl enough to rate. 'You know what guys? I'm gonna go stretch my legs. I'll catch up with you later.'

There was a chorus of distracted goodbyes.

'Pigs,' muttered Jane.

'Wait!' said Korsak.

Jane turned, half expecting an apology.

'What's her name?'

She sighed. 'The new girl?'

'Yeah.'

'Maura Isles.' _And, I would have given her at least a nine._

…

Maura lay in bed, softly humming _What a Difference a Day Makes_. In a few hours at St. Dominic's, she'd acquired more friends than she had in five years at St. Marguerite's. Even more astonishingly, a boy had asked her out. Even more astonishing than that, this boy was the captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school.

She wasn't sure what Rory saw in her but apparently it was something he liked because he'd spent all day by her side. They'd sat together in Calculus, whispering to one another when the teacher wasn't looking. They'd sat together at lunch, when he'd introduced her to all his friends. And best of all, they'd sat together after school at Beanstock, a coffee shop frequented primarily by St. Dominic students. How happy she'd been to call the chauffeur and tell him his four o'clock ride was not needed. How wonderful it had felt to sit sipping non-fat cinnamon lattes with the cool crowd, Rory's arm draped casually over her shoulder. He smelled like citrus and wood and boy, and though their conversations were often dull, the feeling of being near him and accepted by her peers more than made up for it – which was why at the end of the night, when he walked her to her door and asked if she'd see a movie with him on Friday, she hadn't hesitated to say 'yes'.

Maura brought her hand to the cheek Rory had kissed. She was not one of those girls who believed love was leaving his spit on your cheek for a week – she knew far too much about human bacteria for that. Still, her heart fluttered when she touched the place where his lips had been. That had really happened. The whole day had really happened, and she was at a total loss as to how. Had her desperate pleas to the universe that morning in the limo been heard? She laughed aloud. One day of popularity and already she was already losing her head. No, there had to be a logical explanation. And, if she could isolate the variables that led to her sudden rise in popularity, she could in theory produce similar results going forward.

She began by identifying all the ways St. Dominic was different from her previous schools. It was public, and taught children of both genders, predominantly from working class backgrounds. There were no uniforms – she had been free to select her own clothing, and even to wear makeup. Then, she retraced the day's interactions, analyzing her behaviour and the ways others had responded to it.

In the end, she reached a startling conclusion: boys were reacting positively to her and influencing girls around them to do the same. The only instance where another girl had been nice to her without being prompted by a boy was her interaction with Jane Rizzoli. In fact, unlike other female classmates, Jane's positive regard for Maura had actually decreased when Rory had been present. Fascinating.

There appeared to be two types of women Maura could easily befriend: those who were nice to her because she earned the approval of socially significant males, and those who were nice to her because… she had no idea why Jane was nice to her. Maura snuggled into the soft groove of her hypoallergenic down pillow, and closed her eyes. She would have to study Jane more closely tomorrow.

….

Jane sank into a seat at the very back of Mrs. Hammer's English class, and put her head down on the desk. Her first period Politics class had been a snooze-fest and she was still suffering the aftereffects. She closed her eyes and joined her fellow Care Bears in the battle for Normandy.

'Jane.' A hand gently shook her shoulder.

'It's not too late to save Brave Heart,' she muttered, reaching for the hand. 'Care Bear stare.'

'Jane, are you okay?'

That voice. Jane lifted her head, and saw Maura looking at her in concern. 'Yep, just resting my eyes.'

Maura giggled.

'What?' said Jane.

Maura's hand brushed her forehead. 'Your shirt left a pattern on your face.'

Jane froze. Maura had really soft hands, one of which she happened to be holding. She dropped it like a hot potato, and tried to act casual_. _'And you think that's funny, do you?'

'I do.'

'I'll have to remember that the next time you have crease marks on your face.' She yawned and stretched her arms. 'Seriously, how silly do I look?'

Maura cocked her head to the side and made a show of examining Jane. 'Pretty silly.'

'Well, good thing I'm hiding all the way at the back of the class.'

'Mind if I hide with you?'

So Maura hadn't heard the rumours yet. Jane motioned to the desk beside her. 'Be my guest.'

Maura sat down and took out her laptop.

'Not that you need to hide,' Jane eyed Maura's runway-ready makeup and perfectly tailored silk dress. 'You look like a million bucks. Maybe two – depending on how expensive that dress is.'

Maura blushed and Jane found it endearing.

'Throw up today?'

Maura shook her head.

'Anyone mistake you for a teacher?'

'Just a freshman who wanted to know where the shop room was.'

'Freshmen are idiots, so that doesn't count. Word must have spread.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, all the boys are talking about a hot new senior who dresses like a teacher.'

Maura's eyebrows shot up. 'People are talking about me?'

'Yup.'

'And they think I'm hot?'

'Uh-huh.' Jane watched Maura chew this over. 'You seem surprised.'

'I am surprised. I never got much attention at my old school.'

Jane snorted. 'That's because it was an all-girls school. You are pure boy bait.'

'Boy bait?'

'Yeah, put you in that dress, lower you into a co-ed classroom, and in minutes, you're reeling them in.'

Maura shook her head. 'Until last night, I'd never even been asked out.'

Jane froze, a sick feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach. 'Rory asked you out?'

'Yeah.' Maura smiled dreamily. 'He's taking me to the movies on Friday.'

Jane felt like throwing up. Maura was such a sweet girl, and Rory was the biggest pig she'd ever met. He hadn't even waited a day – probably trying to take advantage of the fact that Maura was too new to know his reputation. Jane looked around. Punching him wasn't an option because he wasn't in their class, but there was nothing stopping her from warning Maura to be careful. She opened her mouth, took one look at Maura's mega-watt smile, and closed it again. Why did the girl have to look so damn happy? Jane didn't have the heart to tell her that the first guy who asked her out was a total creep. Maybe a subtle warning would be enough to get the job done. 'That sounds fun.' Her voice came out high and strangled, kind of like a giant chicken's.

Maura looked at her questioningly.

'Look. It's probably none of my business, but I know you don't have much experience with boys…'

'None,' confirmed Maura.

'Well, Rory has lots of experience with girls.' Jane let the statement hang in the air, hoping its meaning would register. 'So, just do me a favour and promise you'll be careful. Okay?'

Maura's scanned Jane's face.

Jane held still, letting her look, because it was easier than looking away.

A stack of paper was thrust between them – poorly photocopied outlines of coursework for the semester, which Mrs. Hammer had tasked some suck-up with handing out. Maura took two sheets and placed them neatly on their desks before returning her attention to Jane. 'I promise.'

….

Maura and Jane were walking down the hall after English class, when Kate, one of Rory's friends, began waving madly in their direction.

'Looks like you're being summoned,' said Jane.

Maura thought she looked a little sad. 'Do you want to eat lunch with us?'

'Yeah. It doesn't really work like that.'

'What do you mean?'

Jane studied her shoes. 'I haven't been welcome at Kate's table since eighth grade.'

'Why not?'

'It's a long story. Anyway, she looks like she's about to shit a brick. You'd better get going.'

Maura tried not to let her disappointment show. She wanted to hear the long story and to learn more about Jane, who was unlike any specimen of girl she'd ever known. 'Okay, have a nice lunch.'

Jane smiled. 'You too.'

Maura walked over to Kate, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Kate grabbed her by the arm and pulled her between two rows of lockers. 'Why were you talking to Jane Rizzoli?' Her blue eyes bore into Maura's.

'We just had English together.'

Kate tightened her grip. 'Did she say anything about me?'

'No.' Maura winced. 'Kate, you're hurting me.'

Kate slackened her hold and forcibly relaxed her features. 'Sorry.' She began guiding Maura down the hall toward the cafeteria. 'So what were you two talking about then?'

'Not much. I asked her if she wanted to eat with us, but she turned me down.'

Kate stopped suddenly and regarded Maura, and just as suddenly propelled them forward again. 'You're a nice girl Maura, but you're a little naïve.'

Maura didn't bother to deny it. She frequently missed important social cues. 'Care to enlighten me.'

Kate laughed. 'I don't have all day.' She paused at the doors to the cafeteria. 'Just stay away from Rizzoli. She's bad news.'

Maura was about to ask why when she realized she didn't want to know. She didn't want a reason to hate Jane because Jane was the most interesting person she'd met at St. Dominic's. The realization startled her so badly she stumbled, drawing a glare from Kate. She righted herself and tucked the thought away for future consideration, allowing herself to be led through the crowded cafeteria to a table of her new friends.

Rory, Joe, Steve, Debbie and Emily looked up with picture perfect smiles. Steve shifted over so Maura could sit next to Rory, and as Maura took her seat, she thought she saw Kate roll her eyes.

Kate stopped in front of Joey and glared. He was sprawled across two spaces, legs wide, shoveling lasagna into his mouth at an alarming rate. Rory kicked him under the table.

'Ow! What was hell was that for?'

'Shove down, idiot,' said Rory.

Joey scooted over and Kate settled in across from Rory. She took out her salad and smiled at the group. 'Guess what I heard today?'

Debbie and Emily leaned in like they could tell it was something juicy. 'What?' they asked in unison.

Kate's eyes gleamed. 'Well, you know how Mr. Protulis left the school in the middle of a class last year and never came back?'

'Yeah,' said Debbie.

'Turns out he was fucking a student?'

'No way,' said Emily. Who?'

'Remember that kid who won the state Science fair?'

'Bram Nash?'

'Yeah, apparently Mr. Protulis was helping him with a lot more than biology homework.'

'Shut up!' said Debbie.

'Shut up!' echoed Emily.

'Wait,' said Joey, 'Mr. P was a fag?'

Kate nodded.

Rory grinned. 'That explains how Joey managed to swing a B in biology.'

'It was a B+, Bitch, and I totally earned that,' said Joey.

'During class or after school in the back of his van?'

Everyone burst out laughing except Joey, and Maura, who was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

Steve high-fived Rory. 'Nice one, bro.'

'Crazy thing is,' said Rory, 'they replaced Mr. P with another homo. You ladies can laugh all you want but you better watch your back around Mrs. Brooks.'

Maura had heard enough. 'Just because Mrs. Brooks is a lesbian, doesn't mean she's going to attack us. What your former Biology teacher did was certainly unethical but not representative of the actions of all queer people. And besides, she's married.'

Kate looked at Maura like she'd grown a second head. 'Married or not, you don't know what those kind of people are capable of. If they could help themselves, they wouldn't be gay in the first place. If you don't believe me, just ask Emily.'

Maura looked over at Emily, who turned a deep shade of red. 'Are you okay?' she asked.

Emily kept her eyes on her salad. 'Yeah. But can we please talk about something else?'

Maura really wanted to know what Kate was getting at, but didn't want to add to Emily's discomfort. 'So what's everyone up to this weekend?'

Emily shot her a grateful look.

Joey, who was also eager for a subject change, perked up at the question. 'We've got tickets to the Monster Truck Rally this Saturday.'

Steve grinned. 'It's gonna be awesome.'

'Truckasaurus Rex!' yelled Joey, bumping fists with the boys.

Maura raised a questioning eyebrow at the girls.

Debbie rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, that's stupid boy shit and we're totally not going. Instead we'll be having a girls' night. Got any plans this Saturday?'

Kate glared at her, but Debbie pretended not to notice.

'I was planning to rearrange the fiction section of my bookshelf by publication date,' said Maura. But I suppose I could put that off for another week.'

Debbie burst out laughing. 'Oh my god, Maura, you crack me up. Isn't she funny?'

Emily nodded.

Kate smiled coolly. 'Hilarious.'

Maura wasn't sure why everyone found her plans so amusing, but Debbie didn't seem to be making fun of her, so Maura gave her a tentative smile.

'Okay,' said Debbie, the plan is to have everyone over to my step-dad's place in Beacon Hill for the night. He's loaded; you'll love it.'

'Oh, that's actually quite convenient for me,' said Maura. 'I live at 16 Louisburg square.'

Debbie wasn't surprised. Based on the way Maura dressed, they'd figured she'd come from money. 'We're on Byron street. Number eight. Are you're parents cool if you stay over?'

Maura nodded. 'They're out of the country right now, so I can come and go as I please.'

Everyone at the table stopped and looked at her.

'Lucky you,' said Kate. 'When do they get back?'

'Not until the end of the month,' said Maura.

Kate shot Rory a look. There was a moment of silent communication between them, and then he nodded.

'Well, then that's perfect,' said Kate. Debbie will host this weekend, and you can host the next. Say Saturday?'

Maura considered Kate's request; it did seem like the polite thing to do. And her parents never said she couldn't have a party. Of course, that was probably because they never expected her to have any friends. The thought pushed Maura over the edge. Her parents were so sure she was a loser they hadn't bothered to set ground rules for her while they were away. Well, they could go fly a kite. 'Sure,' said Maura, taking a defiant swig of Rory's cola, which was far fizzier than she expected. She coughed, and cleared her throat. 'Why not?'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! Hope you've recovered enough to do a little reading.**

* * *

Maura stared at herself in her mother's full-length mahogany mirror. A nervous girl in a silver silk dress and matching stilettos stared back. They frowned at each other. Rory was supposed to pick her up any minute and despite all the material she'd researched for their date – ten back issues of Cosmo, several online tutorials about kissing, and a beat-up old copy of The Joy of Sex (presumably her mother's) – Maura felt woefully ill-prepared.

If only she'd had a chance to talk to Jane a little more, she could have asked about common teenage dating practices. But she hadn't had a chance. They'd barely said two words to one another since Wednesday's English class – partly because classes demanded more attention now that school was in full swing, and partly because Kate, Rory, Debbie or Emily always seemed to pull Maura away before they got a chance to talk.

And, it wasn't like she could ask any of her new girlfriends what to expect. Judging by how hard they'd laughed when they found out she was a virgin, they would have had a field day if she'd asked for kissing tips. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself the rare indulgence of wishing her mother was there. But wishing never got her anywhere.

Determination, on the other hand… Maura linked her thumbs, brought them to her mouth, and practiced kissing the lips they created like one of the online tutorials had suggested. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and promptly stopped. Teenagers around the world figured it out every day, and so would she. She wiped her hand and reapplied her lipstick. The doorbell rang.

Louisa, the family maid, had left for the day – a blessing for which Maura was immeasurably grateful. She opened the door and smiled at Rory. He looked handsome in a black v-neck cotton tee and dark jeans.

'You look beautiful,' he said, leaning in and gently kissing her cheek. She breathed in his scent, enjoying the blend of fresh aftershave and cologne.

'So, you gonna give me the tour?' he asked, with a glint in his eye.

Maura put her hand on his chest and gave him what she hoped was a sexy smile. 'Maybe another night, if you're good.' Cosmo had advised her to dangle a carrot in front of her man – guys were more likely to stay interested if they were pursuing an identifiable goal – plus, she didn't think it was a good idea to invite him in when she was home alone.

Rory chuckled. 'Oh trust me Maura, I can be good.'

The sexual innuendo thrilled her. Rory was flirting back!

She locked up, and took his arm. He led her to his car, and made a show of opening her door. It was ten times nicer than when the chauffeur did it. Maura giggled and fastened her seat belt, as Rory went around to the driver's side. Things were off to a pretty good start.

A short ride later, they were at the drive-in, and Maura was holding Rory's hand, pretending to watch a film about illegal street racing. The movie was absolutely awful, but she didn't mind. She didn't care if they missed a few scenes. She kept looking at Rory, wondering when he was going to kiss her – research indicated that this was a standard feature of drive-in movie dates – but he seemed completely engrossed in the film. He kept laughing at all the cheesy one-liners, and saying 'cool' every time a new sports car appeared.

Maura glanced at the time; they'd been there for over 30 minutes. When she looked up, Rory was staring at her with feral intensity. Eye contact was an important part of initiating a kiss, so she returned the gaze. He leaned in, stopping just shy of her lips. She closed the distance, and just like that, they were kissing. She caressed his bottom lip, pulled back for confirmation eye contact, and received the green light. She caressed his upper lip, detected a tongue at the opening of her mouth, and granted the request for French kissing. She ran her tongue her tongue the length of his and, encouraged by the positive feedback she received, initiated deeper tongue strokes.

Ten minutes later, Maura was rather pleased with her technique. Rory was panting heavily and there was a sizeable bulge in his pants. The only trouble was, she was getting kind of bored. Romantic films and literature had led her to believe kissing would be an intensely pleasurable experience. So far it was pretty underwhelming. She thought they were doing it right, but maybe they needed more practice.

After another five minutes, Maura was about to throw in the towel when Rory began exploring her body. He nibbled at her neck and jaw and earlobe, which felt kind of nice_. _Perhaps they were onto something after all. He went back to kissing her lips, and the spark fizzled. She didn't understand. Rory seemed to be having a good time, so why wasn't she? He touched her breasts, and Maura noted with disappointment that this was nothing special either. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she aroused? Was she among the 10% of women who suffered from hypoactive sexual desire disorder?

Maura imagined herself as an old lady with twenty cats, all prize-winning examples of their breeds. When interviewed by a local news station, they'd ask what her secret was, and she would tell them she never much cared for sex. Her thoughts spiraled out of control but Rory didn't seem to notice. Would it always be like this? Was it like this for every woman or just her? If only there was someone she could ask, someone like… Jane Rizzoli, with her inquisitive eyes and kind smile. A warm feeling washed over Maura, and she found herself relaxing. Things felt a little nicer_. _Perhaps before she'd been too tense to enjoy herself. She'd have to ask Jane about it on Monday.

…_._

Halfway through Sunday dinner, also known as gnocchi night at the Rizzoli's, Angela sprung a doozey on Jane.

'You know,' she began, looking thoughtfully at Jane, 'Nana Rizzoli is turning seventy-five this year.'

'That's pretty old,' said Jane, wondering why her mother was directing this comment specifically at her. She glanced at her brothers who were shoveling homemade pasta into their mouths as fast as their grubby little hands could manage. Probably because they were Neanderthals.

'Aunt Marilena's throwing her a huge party,' said Angela.

'Cool.'

'You're expected to be there.'

'No problem.' Jane actually liked Nana Rizzoli. The old lady was the one person who could keep her mother in line.

'In a dress.'

Big problem. 'That's not gonna happen.'

Angela threw down her fork, causing everyone to jump. 'Do you want to be a man? Because that's how you dress these days.' She shook her head from side to side. 'It's not natural.'

The table went quiet. Frankie and Tommy stared at Jane, mouths half-open and half full of pasta, waiting to see what she would do.

Jane traced the vine-leaf pattern on her plate with her finger, trying to stay calm even though she could feel her face going red. 'Why do I have to wear a dress? I've got other nice things.'

Angela waved her hands in exasperation. 'Because girls your age are supposed to wear dresses!'

Jane fingered a tiny bunch of porcelain grapes.

'I don't know what's the matter with you. When I was a teenager, I loved going dress-shopping with my mom.'

'Well, I'm not you.'

'Don't I know it,' said Angela. 'Carla Tulucci's daughter runs up her credit card every month with the shopping she does. I can't even get you within ten feet of a mall.'

'Maria Tulucci's a skank.'

'Maybe so, but at least she's normal. What happened to my baby girl?' Angela looked up at the ceiling, as though expecting to find God swinging from the chandelier with an answer.

'I'm not wearing a dress, Ma.'

'You used to love wearing them for church. The frillier, the better.'

'I thought they were like parachutes.' Jane held up a scarred elbow. 'Test run didn't go so well.'

'Well, I won't let you embarrass me again, Jane.' Angela dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. 'Last Christmas, Uncle Giaani actually asked why I didn't cut my oldest boy's hair.'

Jane was fairly certain her mother had made that up. 'I'm warning you, Ma. I won't take any more shit from you about the way I look.'

Angela stood, eyes flashing in pure crazy-Italian-mother rage. 'There is no swearing at the dinner table! And you are wearing a dress to Nana Rizzoli's birthday party, or I won't sign your permission slip for field hockey.'

'You can't do that!' yelled Jane. Sports were one of the few bright spots in her miserable life. It was cruel to even suggest taking them away. She looked to her father for help. 'She can't do that.'

Frank Sr. just sat there, giving Jane a look that said, 'What can I do? You know how your mother gets.'

She blinked at him, feeling smaller and more powerless than she had as a child. 'Fuck you,' she whispered.

'Excuse me?' demanded Angela.

'Fuck you!' yelled Jane, chest heaving and sore, not caring who heard, not even Frankie. She looked her father in the eye. 'Maybe if you were more of a man, she'd quit picking on me for acting like one.'

She suspected there was more yelling after that, but she'd been too angry to register any of it. She also didn't remember grabbing her keys or starting her car. But those things must have happened, because twenty minutes later she found herself parked in the deserted lot of St. Dominic's, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Okay, so that one was a little angsty, but to be fair, our protagonists are teenagers. Plus, I promise things will look up for them eventually in 2014.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one was tough to edit, but knowing you were all out there kept me motivated. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Jane sat at the very top of St. Dominic's southeast stairwell in a sunlit nook few students knew about. She wrote her name in the film of an unwashed window, and immediately erased it. Her back ached from sleeping in her car. Her eyes were swollen from crying – an earlier visit to the ladies confirmed they looked like a cross between marshmallows and lobster meat. And she wasn't sure she could face going home at the end of the day.

Nothing felt right. And nothing made any sense. Sure her mom had said some mean things, but nothing worse than usual. So why the running away? Why the sobbing like a little girl? Jane hung her head. Was that what happened when you never let yourself cry? A damn burst and it all came pouring out at once.

She closed her eyes, and leaned against the window, not caring if dirt got on her shirt. The sunlight warmed her legs, and her arm and one side of her face. In the distance doors creaked and lockers clanged. The school filled up. She guessed there was half an hour until class. Enough time to hide for a little while longer_._

She was drifting towards sleep when a loud noise echoed up the stairwell. She opened her eyes halfway. Probably a door. Hardly anyone used this stairwell, and of those who did, almost no one went all the way to the top. She closed her eyes. Heard footsteps, and voices. And, as those footsteps and voices got closer, she recognized who they belonged to. Her eyes flew open. Mean girls.

The last thing Jane needed was for Kate, Emily and Debbie to find her cowering in a corner with lobster-marshmallow eyes. The state she was in, just the sight of them was liable to make her cry. She quickly made a promise to baby Jesus that she would go to church more often and never swear at her parents again if he please, please, please, please, please didn't let them come up there. But he must not have been listening because the footsteps and voices kept getting closer.

She closed her eyes like a child who hadn't mastered object permanence, and braced herself for the worst. But the worst never came. The mean girls stopped one flight below and began talking just out of view. Jane breathed a sigh of relief and gave the ceiling a thumb's up.

'What was so important,' said Debbie, panting, 'that you had to drag us all the way up here before class to talk?'

'The Brainiac,' said Kate. I've had it up to here with her.'

'You mean Maura?' asked Emily.

Jane's ears perked up. What did they want with Maura?

'Well I'm sure as hell not talking about Debbie, who was brilliant enough to invite her over last Saturday,' said Kate. 'Did you know most lipstick contains fish scales?' she asked, doing a pretty good imitation of Maura. 'Or that, hair is the fastest growing tissue in the human body?'

Emily chuckled. 'Oh come on, she wasn't that bad. And some of the stuff she said was pretty interesting.'

'Yeah,' said Debbie. 'I never knew Hitler only had one testicle. It explains so much.'

Kate groaned. 'So she knows a few cool facts. Ninety-nine percent of what comes out of her mouth is still full-on boring.'

'I guess,' said Debbie. 'I just kind of tune it out.'

'Right,' said Kate. 'Because she's lame. Beneath the flawless hair and makeup and clothes is a socially-retarded dud. And no amount of money can hide it.

'She's sweet,' said Emily. 'Who cares if she's a little weird?'

'I care,' said Kate. 'And so does the school. We've spent the last three years getting everyone to look up to us, I'm not lowering the bar now.'

'Aren't we getting a little old for this?' asked Emily.

'Yeah,' said Debbie. 'In a year, high school won't even matter anymore. Can't we just date whoever we want, even if they're not the coolest?'

'Have you two lost your freaking minds?' said Kate. 'We are the queens of the school and this is our final year to reign. We can't go fraternizing with the plebes. And, Debbie, do not get me started about your weirdo crush on Eddie Tibbet. It's just wrong, plain wrong. End of story.'

Jane pictured Debbie and Eddie, a loveable but seriously dorky computer whiz, walking hand in hand down the hall. She clamped a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter.

'So what do you want us to do?' asked Emily.

'Stop hanging out with Maura,' said Kate.

'Won't that be kind of hard while she's dating Rory?' asked Debbie.

Kate snorted. 'As if that's going to last. I give it another week tops before he fucks and chucks her.'

Jane fought the urge to run down stairs and slap Kate. How dare she talk about Maura, who was kind and beautiful and smart, like she was just a plaything for Rory? The only thing that stopped her was the need to find out what the hell Kate was really up to, because not talking to Maura was not nearly mean enough for Kate.

'Why do I get the feeling you've got something else up your sleeve?' asked Emily.

Kate chuckled. 'Because I do.'

Jane craned her head, determined not to miss a word.

The warning bell rang.

'Aww, crap. Gibbons will have a fit if we're late for Home Ec. I'll tell you all about it after class.'

Come on! A few more seconds and Jane would have had the whole story. She waited for the girls to exit the stairwell before jumping down from her perch. Her heart was pounding and her legs were cramped, but it felt good to focus on something other than her problems. What the hell was Kate up to? And why was Emily still following her around like a freaking lapdog? Jane pushed the thought aside; no point opening old wounds. Instead, she made a vow to look out for Maura. No one deserved to be on the end of a mean girls special, especially not someone as kind and sweet as her.

….

Maura raced down the hall to her second period class, as fast as her heels would carry her. She opened the door to English and scanned the room. Jane was sitting at the back of the class with her head resting on her desk. Excellent, she was early, too.

'Sign in, take a sheet and quietly fill it out at your desk,' said an unfamiliar voice. An extremely tall, wild-haired man was sitting at Mrs. Hammer's desk.

'Where's Mrs. Hammer?' asked Maura.

'Sick,' he replied, handing her a pen.

Maura added her name to the class list and grabbed a sheet from the desk. Printed at the top in what appeared to be authentic typewritten letters was the question 'What is your favourite book and why?' It was an absurdly simplistic essay question for an English class of their level.

She walked to the back of the room, and gently placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. 'Are you awake?'

'I am now,' said Jane, lifting her head. 'And I'm glad you're here because–'

'Oh my god, your eyes!' Maura tilted Jane's head and leaned in for a closer look. 'Allergic conjunctivitis or prolonged activation of your lachrymal glands?'

'What?'

'Are your eyes swollen and red because of allergies, or have you been crying?'

'Allergies,' said Jane, looking left.

Maura lowered her hands, and turned away feeling stung. 'People look right when they access remembered voices or images and left when they construct them. You looked left.'

'What?'

'You just lied to me, said Maura.' It was silly to think she could ask Jane for relationship advice. Clearly she didn't trust Maura with anything personal, and the friendship budding between them was all in Maura's head.

'Hey, look, I didn't mean to.' Jane squeezed Maura's arm. 'It was just a knee-jerk reaction because I'm not used to talking about… feelings and stuff.'

'It's okay, Jane. I shouldn't have pried.'

'No. I mean I'm actually glad you did.' Jane chewed her lip, looking as nervous as someone about to jump out of a plane.' In fact, if you'd like to do more prying, I could really use someone to talk to right now.'

The vulnerability she radiated hit Maura square in the chest. 'I'd be honoured.' She resisted a surprisingly strong urge to hug her. 'Would you like to start by telling me why were you crying?'

'Shhh,' hissed Jane, looking around to see if any of the three other students in the class had heard. 'Not here. Grab your stuff.'

'Class won't be over for another 43 minutes.'

'Look around, Maura.'

Maura scanned the classroom. There were barely any students, and as for the supply teacher… she watched him cut a coupon with an impressive degree of dexterity, and stuff it into a suitcase overflowing with clippings. 'I see your point.'

'Then let's go.' Jane grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

'But what about the assignment?'

'Mindless busy work that will probably never be graded.'

Maura frowned at the worksheet. Jane was probably right, but she couldn't bring herself to abandon it.

Jane rolled her eyes and waved Maura towards the exit. 'If it makes you feel better, you can take it with you and hand it in when Hammer gets back.'

It did. Maura gathered her things and scrambled after Jane.

On their way out the door, Jane informed the supply teacher they would be completing their assignment in the library.

The man nodded but didn't look up from his coupons.

Out in the hallway, Maura fell in step with Jane. 'We're not going to the library are we?'

'Of course not.'

'So we're skipping?'

'I prefer to think of it as seeking alternate forms of education.'

'Oh.' Maura noted that for all of Jane's blue-collar colloquialisms, she could be quite articulate when she wanted to be. 'That would never have happened at St. Margurite's.'

'You can't compare public school to a place where you probably wiped your butt with diamonds.'

Maura wrinkled her nose. 'Diamonds are terribly abrasive. You should have chosen a softer luxury item for your comparison, like silk or cashmere.'

'Fine. You can't compare public school to a place where you probably wiped your butt with cashmere.'

Jane opened a door and they stepped out into the sunshine.

'For the record, we never actually used cashmere for toilet paper,' said Maura.

'Bet you thought about it though.'

Maura looked at Jane in surprise. 'Only once… when I was seven, after a particularly unpleasant bout of indigestion. I was wearing a new cardigan and it seemed like the softer option.'

Jane threw back her head and laughed.

Maura blushed fiercely. 'I didn't actually do it; my mother would have killed me.'

'Why would you admit something like that?'

Maura was confused. 'Because you asked.'

'Yeah, but most people lie about stuff like that.'

'Well, if I lie about something I start to hyperventilate. Sometimes I even pass out.'

Jane froze mid-step. 'So you can't lie?'

'No, I'm quite capable of lying. Just incapable of lying convincingly.'

Jane pondered that for a moment. 'What did you think of me the first time we met?'

'I thought you were beautiful and kind and I wanted to be your friend.

Jane stuffed her hands in her pockets, and ducked her head, but Maura thought she caught a glimpse of a smile.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.'

'It's okay. I'm used to telling the truth.' And having no friends because of it.

Jane stopped suddenly in front of the parking lot. 'Hey, want to get out of here for a bit?

Maura nodded.

'Come on. I'll buy you lunch.'

Even swollen eyes couldn't detract from the effect of Jane's dimples.

Maura smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Deepest apologies about the delay; technical difficulties kept me from posting sooner. On the plus side, this chapter's a long one. Cheers.**

* * *

Maura bit into her burger, and moaned. Her eyes closed and her lashes fluttered. 'It's delicious!'

'Un-huh.' Jane had never seen someone so captivated by a Big Mac. It was almost like Maura had never had one before. Jane lowered her burger. 'You've had a Big Mac before, right?'

Maura shook her head. 'I was never allowed to eat at McDonald's.'

'What!' Jane found this even more shocking than the fact that Maura couldn't lie. 'And you call yourself an American. Try the fries.'

Maura bit into a fry and chewed thoughtfully. Her eyes lit up and she stuffed the rest in her mouth. 'What an interesting texture? It's unlike anything I've ever tasted.'

'Reconstituted potato. Somewhere in the process of taking them apart and putting them back together, they magically acquire flavour.'

Maura reached for more fries. 'I had no idea what I was missing!'

'Don't they have McDonalds in Paris?'

'Yes, but I thought they were places where the uneducated or underprivileged went to acquire heart disease. I never realized how good the food was.'

'Only for the first five to ten minutes, so eat up.'

When they finished their meal, Jane showed Maura how to roll up all the loose bits of trash in her wrapper and cram them into the paper bag. 'And that's how us uneducated, underprivileged people do the dishes.'

Maura giggled and Jane noticed she had a bit of secret sauce on her chin.

'Go like this, Maura.' Jane motioned for her to wipe her chin.

Maura wiped the wrong side.

'Here,' Jane took hold of Maura's chin and gently wiped at the spot with her thumb. The secret sauce had serious staying power. Without thinking, she licked her thumb and cleaned the last bit away. Satisfied with her handiwork, she looked up at Maura.

Wide hazel eyes looked back at her.

'Oh my god, I just became my mother.' Jane felt her face grow warm. 'I'm sorry, that was seriously gross and uncool, and I'm pretty sure I'll need years of therapy to help me understand why I did it.'

Maura chuckled. 'So that wasn't your attempt to show me how uneducated, underprivileged people bathe?'

'Nope. Just a temporary leave of sanity. Ma used to do wipe our faces like that when we were kids. We hated it.

'It's okay, Jane.'

Was it? Because she certainly wouldn't have been this cool about someone cleaning her face with their spit.

'I felt cared for.'

'What?'

'Nothing.' Maura bent to examine an arrangement of red and yellow tulips. 'It's beautiful here.'

'Yeah.' Jane ran her fingers through the glossy flowers, tempted to pick one for Maura, who had looked so sad just a moment ago. 'Want to see my favourite spot?'

Maura nodded.

Jane led her to a massive willow tree that grew by the lagoon.

'That's a beautiful specimen of Salix babylonica.'

'And a prime swan-watching spot. But wait, there's more.' Jane pulled back a curtain of branches, revealing a natural seat made of roots, and the perfect place to hide away from the rest of the world. 'After you.'

They settled beneath the willow, sitting knee to knee. There weren't any swans yet, but Jane knew they'd be along soon enough. She twirled a fallen branch between her fingers. 'I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to start talking.'

'Only if you want to,' said Maura.

'I do. It's just kind of hard to get started.'

Maura waited, sitting so straight and so still Jane thought she looked a bit like a new-age goddess.

'Do you do yoga or something?'

Maura nodded, hazel eyes twinkling.

'It shows.'

She gave her an encouraging smile.

'Right. Not why we're here.' Jane tore a leaf from the branch and discarded it. 'Last night, I got into a pretty bad fight with my mom.' She told Maura everything that had happened at dinner and how angry it all made her feel.

'I mean, I'm the freaking captain of the varsity field hockey team. I might even get a scholarship. And she's threatening to take it all away because I won't wear a dress!' Jane whipped the willow branch at the lagoon, but it didn't quite make it, which was probably for the best, because two mute swans were swimming near the water's edge.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and pointed, and Jane felt some of her anger fizzle. It was impossible to stay angry while watching swans. 'What did I tell you? Maura, meet Romeo and Juliet.'

Maura noticed neither swan had the larger bill knob characteristic of male Cynus olor. 'But they're both female.'

'Yeah, they were named before anyone figured that out.'

Maura chuckled, and as they watched the swans swim side by side, Jane decided she liked her laugh.

'Why don't you want to wear a dress?' asked Maura.

'Because they're stupid and I hate them.'

Maura raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, on you, they're not so bad. But Ma knows I hate wearing them and she's trying to make me anyway because she's worried I'm not normal.'

'Why would she worry that you're not normal?'

'Because I hate dresses.'

'I see,' said Maura. 'She equates a desire to appear stereotypically feminine with healthy level of social adjustment.'

'Something like that.'

'And what does your father think?'

'Pa? Who knows? He never says anything – just sits there like a useless lump while Ma spouts crazy. Sometimes I think he's more afraid of her than we are.'

'So did you agree to wear the dress?'

'No.'

'How did you settle the dispute?'

'I told you, I swore at my parents, got in my car and drove away.'

'But you must have gone home eventually.'

Jane shrugged, and Maura's eyes widened.

'You slept in your car! Jane, that couldn't have been very safe.'

'Relax. It's not like I parked next to a crackhouse, I spent the night at St. D's. Biggest threat to my health was the back seat of the Camaro. My lower back's still sore.'

Maura frowned. 'Well, promise me you won't try that again. If you need to, you can stay at my place.'

'Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine.'

Maura crossed her arms, and gave Jane a look so disapproving, it rivaled Angela's.

'Okay, I promise. Jeez.'

'Have you at least called your parents yet to let them know you're alright?'

'No. I'm still mad at them.'

'Jane! They're probably worried sick.'

'That's the point, Smartypants.'

'You should really call them.'

'I'll take that under advisement.'

'I'm serious, Jane.'

'Well, I'm seriously not ready to talk to them.'

Maura thought for a moment. 'What if I called them and told them you're okay?

'Absolutely not.'

'Why?'

'Because I said so.'

'That stopped being a convincing argument when I was two.'

Jane could tell Maura was getting frustrated, so she softened her voice and tried another approach. 'Look, you don't know what she's like.'

'She raised you. She can't be that bad.'

'Now you're just sucking up to get your way. Wait, what are you…' Jane watched in horror as Maura put on the most adorable puppy-dog face.

'Please, just let me call. I'll feel much better knowing they know you're safe.' Maura's lower lip trembled.

'Will it get you to stop making that face?'

'Yes.'

'Fine.'

Maura grinned and took out her phone. 'What's the number?'

….

Maura dialed Jane's number and was surprised when someone picked up on the very first ring.

'Do you have any idea how worried we've been?' yelled Angela. 'You're father and I drove around all night looking for you didn't even have the decency to –'

'Actually Mrs. Rizzoli,' interrupted Maura, 'this isn't Jane.'

'Oh, god, is this the police? Is my baby okay?'

Baby? Maura looked over at Jane's tall, scowling form and fought the urge to giggle. 'No it's Maura Isles. I'm a friend of Jane's from school.' She hoped she wasn't overstepping her bounds with the title. 'Jane's perfectly fine.'

'Thank god. Where is she?'

'We're at the Public Garden.'

'The Public Garden! Why aren't you at school? And why isn't she the one calling me?

'We came here to eat lunch and talk about why she was crying.'

Jane shot Maura a look that might have killed lesser souls.

'And I'm calling to let you know she's okay because she's still too hurt to talk to you.'

There was silence on the other end.

'Hello?' said Maura.

'Jane was crying?'

'Yes. Although, at first I thought it was Allergic conjunctivitis because her eyes were so red and swollen.'

Jane made a series of hand gestures, none of which were officially recognized by the American Sign Language association.

'Oh. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that,' said Maura.

'Put her on.'

Jane mouthed the words 'Hell no'.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Rizzoli but Jane's not ready to talk to you yet.'

'Well, is she coming home tonight?'

Jane looked like she'd rather chew glass.

'She's staying at my place,' said Maura, pleased when Jane smiled at the split-second decision.

'Is that okay with your parents?'

'Yes.' In theory.

'Where do you live, Dear?'

'56 Beacon Street.'

Jane's eyebrows shot up.

'In Beacon Hill? That's a very nice neighbourhood.'

'Thank you.'

'Is it all right if I send Jane's father by with some of her things after dinner? Maybe around eight.'

Jane nodded.

'Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli.'

'Well okay then. You sound like a nice enough girl, Maura, so I guess things could be worse.'

Maura wasn't sure how to take that. 'Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli.'

'You tell Jane I'm pleased she's making friends with someone so polite, but if she thinks all this is going to get her out of wearing a dress to Nona's party, she's got another thing coming.'

'Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli.'

'Bye, Dear.'

'Bye.'

Maura hung up. 'Did you hear that last part?'

'Yes,' said Jane sullenly. 'Did you hear me die of embarrassment when you told her I'd been crying?'

'Your sarcastic tone, and use of hyperbole suggest I shouldn't have divulged that information.'

'Damn right. Never let them see you're afraid. Never let them see you're hurt. Never let them see you cry.'

'Sun Tzu's Art of War?'

'Catwoman.'

Maura made a mental note to look up the philosopher. 'She never actually saw you cry. I only gave her a second-hand account of the…'

Jane clamped a hand over Maura's mouth. 'When you were in Paris, did they by any chance keep you in a bubble?

Maura glared until Jane removed her hand. 'No.'

'You sure?' said Jane, tickling Maura's ribs. 'What about one of those ones that keeps out fast food and pop culture references?'

'No,' squealed Maura. 'Jane, stop!' She tried adopting an admonishing tone, but laughter spoiled the effect. Strange. Usually, she hated being teased or tickled, but with Jane it was almost… fun.

They smiled at each other.

Jane released her and brushed the grass from her jeans. 'So I'm staying at your place tonight?'

'Yes,' said Maura, wondering at the sudden change. 'Assuming you want to? You looked like you could use more time away from home.'

'And your parents won't mind?'

'They're in China.'

'Oh.'

'Do you like Japanese cuisine?'

'Umm, sure?'

'Excellent. I'll call Louisa and tell her to set an extra place.' Maura pointed at her phone, which lay in the grass next to Jane.

Jane reached for it, and winced.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' said Jane, rubbing her lower back. 'Just the aftereffects of sleeping in my car.

'Roll over.'

'Can we start with an easier trick? Maybe have me fetch or play dead?'

'Massage therapy can be highly effective at relieving back pain.'

'A massage? Why didn't you say so?' Jane flopped onto her stomach.

Maura slid her hands beneath Jane's t-shirt, admiring the base of her lean yet muscular back. She began kneading an abundance of knots.

'How's the pressure?'

'Perfect,' moaned Jane.

Maura smiled and blinked away a tear. It was perfect, wasn't it? That moment when you made a real friend.

….

After a massage induced-nap and a liberal application of Maura's fancy-pants eye cream, Jane's day improved significantly. Small children no longer ran screaming at the sight of her, and she even managed to finish all of her Politics homework during her spare. Sure, it was a little weird to walk into Law class and see Maura sitting with the mean girls – Jane could have kicked herself for forgetting to mention what she'd overheard in the stairwell, but that could easily be addressed after class. Plus, sitting apart gave her a chance to study her strange new friend from a distance.

Jane had long learned that there were good weirdos and bad weirdos. Bad weirdos were the ones who perpetually smelled like cabbage or dressed up in their mother's clothes and came at you with a knife; they were best avoided. But good weirdos tended to be some of the most interesting people you could meet. She watched Maura thoroughly clean the surface of her desk with a disinfectant wipe. Up until then, she'd been almost positive Maura was one of the good ones. Oh well, when friends were in short supply, beggars couldn't be choosers.

…

Maura was looking for a place to discard her disinfectant wipe when she caught Jane watching her from across the room. Jane raised an eyebrow, and Maura could almost here her asking "Really?" She grinned. There was no crime in being clean.

Kate elbowed her. 'Why are you smiling at Lezzoli?'

'Excuse me?'

'Why… are… you…smi…ling…at…that…dyke?' she said, doing a crude imitation of a deaf person, complete with fake sign language.

Maura felt her cheeks go red. Jane wasn't a lesbian, was she? Not that it mattered. 'That was really mean, Kate. You shouldn't make fun of the hearing impaired.'

'Why? It's not like they can hear it.'

Maura had never met anyone so rude. 'In any event, Jane is my friend, so please don't call her names.'

'What, like "dyke?" You know that's what she is, right? A big old lez who's probably dying to get into your panties.'

'Stop it!'

'Why? Is the feeling mutual?'

Maura closed her eyes and began mentally counting backwards from ten.

'Hey, don't get all bent out of shape, said Kate. 'I'm only telling you for your own good.'

'Well, please stop. I couldn't care less if Jane is a lesbian because she happens to be a good person.'

'Oh really?' Kate's face was lit with righteous anger. 'You've known her for what, all of ten minutes? You have no idea what she's capable of.'

'What do you mean?' asked Maura.

'You know we all used to be friends with her, right?'

'Yes.'

'Did she tell you why we aren't friends anymore.'

'No.'

'Of course she didn't.' Kate's face twisted into a bitter smile. She waited until their law teacher, Mrs. Jennings, wasn't looking, then leaned in, careful to keep her voice low. 'One time back in eighth grade, we were having a sleepover at Debbie's. I woke up in the middle of the night to pee and noticed Emily and Jane were gone. I went looking for them and found them in the guest room.'

Kate blinked slowly as though trying to erase something unpleasant from her mind. 'Jane had pinned Emily to the bed and was kissing her and touching her all over. When Emily saw me, she pushed her off and ran towards me sobbing. Turned out Jane had been forcing her to do stuff like that for months, and poor Emily was too scared to tell us.'

Mrs. Jennings looked their way and Kate fell silent. When Mrs. Jennings turned around, Kate grabbed Maura by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye. 'I may be the biggest bitch in the school, I may not even like you very much, but I swear to God, I'll never give that rapist dyke the satisfaction of hurting anyone the way she hurt Emily again.'

Maura didn't want to believe her. Kate was a wretched excuse for a human being, and Jane had shown her more kindness in a few days than most people ever did. But one undeniable fact remained: Kate had looked right the entire time she spoke. She'd been telling the truth.

Maura looked over at Jane and her heart sank. How could she be so wrong about someone? Probably for the same reason she'd never managed to make a single close friend: she was horrible at reading people. Jane looked up at her and smiled, and Maura quickly looked away.

Moments later, she received a text. She tried to check it discretely but gasped when she saw it was from Jane.

_Is everything okay? _

Before Maura could think of a reply, Kate grabbed her phone, sent a message, and passed the phone back. The text was beyond vulgar, and Maura felt horrible knowing Jane would receive it, no matter what the girl had done.

….

Jane could tell that Kate was up to something, but it wasn't until she received Maura's text that her worst fears were confirmed.

_Not interested in your disease-infested snatch. Go fuck yourself Lezzoli._

She read it over and over, willing the words to be different, and feeling sick when they remained the same. Just when she had allowed herself to hope, another friendship bit the dust.

The bell rang and Jane crossed the room, hoping for a chance to talk. If she could just explain everything, maybe Maura would believe her. But Maura wouldn't even look at her. Kate, however, was content to shoot daggers her way.

Jane grabbed her bag and left the classroom, walked to her car with heavy feet and an even heavier heart. Was there no end to the bullshit she had to endure? Was she doomed to be a social outcast for the rest of her life? She got into her car, and sent one last Hail Mary text.

_Waiting at the car._

Moments later, she received the expected reply:

_I think it's best if you went home tonight._

She sat staring at the message for a full minute, too hurt to even begin to cry. That old familiar feeling.

She drove home without noticing much of anything, opened the door, and surprised her mother in the kitchen with a single statement: 'I'll wear the dress.'

* * *

**A/N: Currently, Boston Public Garden has a pair of mute swans in residence – Romeo and Juliet. Both are female :) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just wanted to share a correction to something I wrote in a previous chapter. When right-handed people lie, they tend to look left, but this is not true of left-handed people – like our girl Jane. They tend to look right instead. Please forgive my oversight. Anyway, I had a bit of fun with this chapter. Hope you do too :)**

* * *

When Jane joined the boys for lunch on Tuesday, she appeared both tired and testy, and nervous looks were exchanged all around.

Frost nudged Korsak, and Korsak sighed. Why did he always get stuck removing the lion's thorn?

'So, Jane…' His voice was unusually high and squeaky. 'We missed you at lunch the other day.'

Jane didn't look up from her sandwich.

He cleared his throat, and tried again. 'What did you get up to?'

'Drop it, Korsak.'

'Okie dokie. I'm just asking 'cause your mom called my house looking for you Sunday night, and then Tommy stopped by our table yesterday…'

'I said drop it.' Jane threw down her sandwich, and left the table.

Frost patted him on the back. 'Way to go, Buddy.'

'Ah, shut up. At least I tried.'

….

On Wednesday, things weren't much better. Davies tried to break the tension with a hilarious joke about PMS, which resulted in the swift departure of Jane. He received a thump on the back of the head from Korsak for his trouble, and a reminder from Frost that Jane's period wasn't due for another two weeks.

….

On Thursday, no one risked saying anything to Jane beyond hello. She did not talk or smile or punch Davies in the arm really hard when he said something stupid, and things were generally awkward until she finished her sandwich and left.

'Are we sure she's not on her rag?' asked Davies.

'Yes!'

' 'Cause I heard sometimes girls' cycles can sync up. Like with whoever's the most alpha.'

Korsak snorted. 'You seriously think there's a chick more alpha than Rizzoli?'

'Good point.'

….

On Friday, Korzak decided to try a different approach.

'So what's everyone up to this weekend?' he asked.

'I'm going to that sweet back-to-school party on Beacon Street tonight,' said Davies, just like they had rehearsed.

Korsak nodded at Frost.

Frost shook his head.

Korsak kicked him under the table.

'Yeah, me too,' said Frost, with all the enthusiasm of a piece of cardboard. 'I hear there's going to be a guy there who looks like a young Brad Pitt.'

Jane's head shot up.

Korzak smiled. Girls were suckers for Brad Pitt.

….

'Did you say there's gonna be a party on Beacon Street?' asked Jane.

'Yeah,' said Davies, 'It's all over school. Supposed to be a wicked kegger.'

Gunnerson slid a magenta flyer across the table. 'Got this from Debbie.'

Jane picked it up and began reading.

_Back to school Kegger tonight! 9 pm, 56 Beacon Street. _

Beneath was a crudely drawn map of the neighbourhood, with a circle around a house Jane was pretty sure belonged to Maura.

So that was what Kate was up to.'They're going to trash her house.'

'Yeah, probably,' said Davies. 'Wait, whose house?'

'Maura's,' said Jane. It felt strange saying her name out loud. They hadn't spoken since Monday, but Jane had thought about her almost constantly.

The guys stared at her.

'The new girl who looks like a teacher.'

'Aww, no way!' said Korsak. 'I am so there.'

'For real,' said Frost.

'Wait a minute guys,' said Jane. 'We can't just let everyone wreck her place.'

'Why not?' asked Davies. 'She's rich.'

'Because she's a nice person. And if I know Kate, Maura has no idea her so-called friends have been handing out these flyers.'

'So what do you want us to do?' asked Korsak.

'Well, for starters, we need to figure out a way to warn her.'

'Can't you just go show her the flyer?' asked Gunnerson.

'Uh-huh. Good idea.' Jane would get right on that – just as soon as she managed to convince Maura she wasn't a rapist.

'It'll be impossible to track down everyone who got a flyer,' said Frost, 'but we could spread word online that the party's been cancelled.'

'Yeah,' said Korsak. 'I'm thinking something along the lines of "back to school kegger cancelled, parents back early".'

Davies nodded. 'Gunny and I have a spare next. We'll message everyone we know.'

'Cool, thanks guys,' said Jane. 'I'll track down Maura and tell her what's going on.'

'Be sure to mention that a handsome dude named Davies is totally coming to her rescue.'

Jane smiled weakly. First she had to get Maura away from the mean girls long enough to talk.

Maura flushed the toilet and smoothed her dress, wondering if she would ever get used to the woefully thin toilet paper at St. Dominic's. She opened her stall and stopped short at the sight of Jane. She was standing at the sinks – not washing her hands or fixing her hair or checking her teeth, just standing there – waiting for someone. And there was no one else around.

Maura eyed the bathroom door. There were slats in the metal; if she screamed, someone would surely hear. 'What do you want?'

Jane held up a magenta piece of paper. 'Just wondering if you've seen this.'

Maura couldn't make out what it said. She glanced at the door, twisted her ring, and crossed the room.

She read the flyer twice in the time it would take most people to read it once. Her eyes zeroed in on the crudely drawn circle around her house. 'Where did you get this?'

'Debbie was handing them out before lunch.'

Not five minutes ago, Debbie had promised to show Maura where to get the best mani-pedis in Boston. 'I don't understand.'

'I'm sorry.'

Was that pity? Maura didn't need any pity. And certainly not from Jane. 'I invited them over. They probably just wanted to bring a few friends.'

'The whole school.'

'What?'

'They we're handing them out to the whole school.'

'They're popular. They have lots of friends.'

'Kate pulled something like this on a rival cheerleader last year. They did over fifty grand in damage to the girl's house.'

Maura shook her head.

'Maura, listen –'

'No, you listen. Just because no one likes you doesn't give you the right ruin my party.'

Jane's shoulders sagged, but the look in her eyes grew more determined. 'I heard them talking about you in the stairwell.'

'Shut up.'

'They were planning on ditching you once Rory dumped you.'

'I said shut up.'

'Maura, those people are not your friends!'

The words echoed throughout the bathroom. As did the sound of the slap that followed.

Maura looked down at her hand and up at the handprint blooming across Jane's cheek. 'Oh.' She covered her mouth. 'Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry.' She ran her fingers along the rising welts, already knowing there would be a bruise, shuddering each time Jane flinched.

Arnica cream would help. She reached into her purse, and came up with a jar of cocktail sauce for the seafood platter Louisa was preparing. How proud she had been to place that order. How wonderful it had felt to say "I'm having friends over," as though she did it all the time. But Kate, Debbie and Emily were not her friends. They'd just been pretending. And if she was honest with herself, she'd been pretending too. She released the jar, and her groping grew wilder. 'I can't find it.'

'What?'

She shook her head.

Jane stopped her hands, and took the bag. She fished out a package of Kleenex. 'Here.'

Maura became aware of the tears streaming down her face. Her body began to shake.

Jane set the purse down, and wrapped her arms around her.

Maura wanted to resist. She wanted to be the kind of woman who recoiled instinctively from the touch of an alleged sex offender. Instead, she buried her face in lavender-scented cleavage and cried like a baby while Jane rubbed her back and made little shushing noises that were low and raspy and most likely lowering her cortisol levels, triggering the release of oxytocin. Besides man, few species comforted each other this way. Most primates, maybe elephants, jungle cats, wolves…

Maura looked up in surprise. She was no longer crying. 'I've ruined your shirt,' she said pointing to the mess of mascara and tears.

'Don't worry about it.'

Jane's eyes held no traces of psychopathy. Up close, they were the colour of cocoa. And just as warm.

'You okay?'

Maura nodded.

Jane studied her, chewing a plump and peeling lip. 'Think you can put aside everything you've heard, and just trust me for a bit?'

Maura wanted to. She really, really wanted to, but Kate had told the truth. Then again, Maura had always subscribed to the belief that there were no absolute truths. 'Did you…' There was no good way to put it 'Did you force yourself on Emily?'

'No.' Jane's features bore no signs of deception.

For the moment, that was good enough. 'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'I believe you.'

Jane exhaled. 'Well okay, then.' Her smile was almost child-like.

'What now?'

'Me and a few buddies have a spare next.'

'A few buddies and I,' corrected Maura.'

'What?'

'You're supposed to say "A few buddies and I have a spare next."

'Fine. A few buddies and I have a spare next, and we're gonna spread the word online that the party's been cancelled. You know, if you're cool with it.'

'I'm cool with it,' said Maura, hoping she had correctly applied this bit of teenage vernacular.

'Good. That's phase one. Phase two involves us all hanging out in front of your place to scare away any delinquents who don't get the message.'

'Your friends would do that for me?'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'They're teenage boys and you're a super-hot girl. They'd probably jump off a bridge for you.'

The corners of Maura's lips curved up just a little. 'What do you need me to do?'

'Well… I know you suck at lying, but how are at not bringing stuff up?'

Countless conversations with her parents came to mind. 'I'm an expert.'

* * *

**A/N: Reviews/identification of any errors my non-existent beta failed to catch are always greatly appreciated.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

'It's that one,' said Maura. 'Number 56.'

Jane pulled up to a charming, little brick house with a two-door garage, still trying to come to terms with the day's events. She probed her bad cheek, wincing slightly. Having Maura believe her was totally worth the slap in the face.

Maura entered a code on the tiny keypad attached to her keychain, and the garage doors popped open. 'You can park beside the Benz.'

Jane pulled in beside the Roadster, and whistled. 'Nice car.'

'Father bought it last year on a whim.'

'Ma would kill Pa if he ever tried something like that.'

'Mother said better a sexy new car than a sexy new wife.'

Jane chuckled and undid her seat belt. She paused with her hand on the door. Maura hadn't moved. 'Penny for your thoughts?'

Maura blinked. 'I don't think that's a fair trade.'

'Because you're a genius?'

'Because it fails to account for inflation. The expression was first documented in 1521, so by today's standards, you should be asking me for approximately $42.67 for my thoughts.'

'Fine. $42.67 for your thoughts?'

'I don't really feel like talking about it.'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Frustrating much?'

'According to most people I meet, yes.' Maura stared out the window.

'Hey,' said Jane. 'I was just teasing. It was supposed to make you feel better not worse.

'Thanks, Jane. I'm just feeling pretty low right now, so everything seems like a confirmation of how pathetic I am.'

'I hope you know Kate, Debbie and Emily aren't being mean to you because you're pathetic, they're being mean to you because they're mean.'

Maura turned towards Jane, her eyes hard. 'And all my former classmates, the girls at science camp and dance class and the country club, the kids who were forced to play with me because our parents were friends – we're they "just being mean", too?'

'There are a lot of mean people in the world, and a lot of good people who act mean just to get by.'

Maura went back to staring out the window, looking as sad and as beautiful as a French movie poster, and just as difficult to read.

Jane squeezed her hand. 'You okay?'

'Not really.'

'Anything I can do?'

'You're already doing it.' Maura's smile was faint enough that most would have missed it, but Jane felt it all the way to her toes. She wanted more smiles, each bigger and brighter than the last. She wanted to make Maura laugh.

'I'm sorry,' said Maura, releasing Jane's hand, and unbuckling her seat belt. 'I'm being a terrible hostess. Please, allow me to give you a tour.'

'You bet,' said Jane, hopping out the car. She was good at making people laugh.

….

Maura led Jane out of the garage and down a path of crisply manicured shrubs, already worrying about what Jane would think of her room. In the past, some visitors had been rather put off by it, and given how tenuous things were with Jane, she wasn't sure if she should risk including it in the tour.

'Wait,' said Jane, looking confused.

Oh god, she was already changing her mind about coming inside.

'Where are we going?'

'The house.'

Jane pointed at the garage. 'But I thought that was the…' her voice trailed off. 'Never mind.'

'It's this way,' said Maura, determined to plow ahead before Jane abandoned her. 'Here is the patio.' Maura eyed the dark patio furniture her parents had recently purchased, embarrassed that it didn't entirely match the outdoor fireplace and cedar-paneled hot tub. She turned to see if Jane noticed, and caught her staring open-mouthed at Maura's father's latest indulgence – a mammoth stainless steel grill.

'Barbecue or spaceship?'

The grill did bear a slight resemblance to the Hubble space telescope. 'Obviously, it's a barbecue.'

Jane popped the lid open and squealed. 'It's got a rotisserie spit! I bet you could roast a whole pig in there.'

'Conceivably, yes.' Maura took several steps towards the house, but stopped when she realized Jane wasn't with her. 'Would you like to see the rest of the house or should I leave you two alone?'

Jane patted the grill affectionately and stage whispered, 'I've got to go with Maura now, but I promise I'll be back soon.'

Maura turned sharply, a faint smile playing at her lips. Jane could be so ridiculous sometimes – almost like a child. Maura led her to the living room where she pointed out the original hardwood floors, floor-length windows and intricate triple-crown molding. Next, she explained how the contemporary style chosen blended seamlessly with the house's traditional elements to create an overall vibe that was artsy yet inviting. She paused at the point where her mother usually took questions, and looked expectantly at Jane.

'Jesus, Mary and Joseph. You seriously live here?'

Maura nodded.

'Dude, you're crazy rich!'

Maura was taken aback. What Jane said was true, but no one had ever phrased it so directly. 'Yes,' she smiled faintly. 'I suppose I am. Does that bother you?'

'No, I mean, I knew you had money. It's just, you know… wow.'

Maura didn't know, but Jane hadn't run screaming for the door, so she took this to be a good sign.

From that point on, the tour changed. Maura abandoned the spiel her mother usually gave, and enjoyed how exciting Jane found the features of her home – the island in her kitchen, the pool table in her den, the fact that one entire wall of her rec room was a freaking TV screen! It was fun seeing things from Jane's perspective. It was fun watching her roll her eyes at yet another fireplace – the current tally was at six. And it amused Maura to no end when Jane pretended to faint at the sight of the elevator – a perfectly reasonable feature for a home with six floors. 'Can we go for a ride?' she'd asked, like it was a roller coaster at an amusement park. And Maura had smiled, and said 'Why not?'

They were on the fourth floor when Jane suddenly paused. 'Wait, where's your room?'

Oh no. Maura couldn't show it to her, not when they were getting along so well and having so much fun. She pointed to the door just right of the rec room. 'Over there, but compared to the rest of the house, it's really nothing special.'

'If it's your room, I'm sure it's something special. Let's see it,' said Jane, skipping past her.

'No!' yelled Maura, certain that once Jane opened that door, she would never want to hang out again.

….

Jane paused with her hand on the door, the word "no" ringing in her ears. Maura didn't want her in her bedroom. She let go of the door, trying not to show how much that stung.

'The roof is much more fascinating,' said Maura.

Jane heard the fear in her voice, turned and saw it in her eyes. 'It's okay, Maura. I get it.' Just because Maura believed her didn't mean she was ready to be alone in a bedroom with her. 'I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, so why don't we go check out that roof.'

Maura's eyes widened. 'No, Jane, it's not what you think.'

'Seriously, Maura, it's cool. You're parents aren't even home, I shouldn't have tried to enter you space.'

'Stop it,' said Maura. 'Don't you dare think this is because of you; it's because of me.'

'Well, your feeling are your feelings. You have the right to them, same as anyone.'

'No.' Maura blinked and shook her head. 'I mean, yes, that's true, but… right now, I am not the least bit afraid of you.'

Jane raised an eyebrow. What else was there to be afraid of?

Maura pushed past her and opened the door to her bedroom. 'I was afraid that once you saw this, you wouldn't want to be my friend.'

Jane entered the room and looked around in stunned silence. Scientific charts adorned every wall, passing convincingly for works of art. Jane paused at several highly detailed illustrations of human anatomy, lingering on the one that showed you how to surgically remove an eye. What little she could see of the walls was a soothing sage green, but the ceiling – Jane gasped – it was a beautifully painted reproduction of the night sky, complete with constellations and a solar system mobile. She found the big dipper – the only constellation she knew – and continued looking around. In one corner of the room was a shelf of specimens preserved in gleaming glass jars. In another, an exact replica of a human skeleton – at least Jane hoped it was a replica. A brick fireplace bumped her tally up to seven. And in the centre of it all, a giant iron bed left her breathless – each post was a tree whose branches bent and stretched and met in the middle, supporting a delicate iron bird's nest. She reached for Maura's hand instinctively. 'It's beautiful.'

Maura blinked up at her, mouth agape. 'You don't find all the specimens creepy.'

Jane eyed the jar with the floating brain, and shrugged. 'So you're a little bit goth. Who painted the ceiling, it's seriously cool?'

Maura's face broke into the biggest grin. 'My mother. She also designed the bed.'

Jane couldn't imagine her own mother doing anything like that. 'She's seriously talented.'

Maura nodded. 'In some circles, she's considered one of America's foremost postmodernist artists.'

'Well, I'm officially impressed. What about your Dad? Wait, don't tell me – he's one of America's foremost rocket scientists.'

'Don't be silly, he's just a History professor.'

Jane snorted. 'Oh, just one of those. No wonder you're so brainy. I bet you came out of the womb humming Mozart and playing chess.'

'No newborn would have the neural networking required for that.' Maura gazed out the window. 'But even if I had, I wouldn't know. I'm adopted.'

Jane used to tease Tommy about being adopted because he was the only one in the family with blue eyes, but she'd never known anyone who was actually adopted before. Was it shitty to ask if Maura ever wondered about her real parents?

'It's okay, Jane. I've always known.'

'Oh.' She was trying to think of something more brilliant to say when someone knocked on the door.

Jane turned and saw a short, middle-aged Hispanic woman staring curiously at them. She dropped Maura's hand.

'Oh, sorry Miss Isles, I did not realize one of your friends was already here.'

Maura smiled. 'It's okay Louisa. This is Jane Rizzoli, one of my classmates at St. Dominic's. Jane, this is Louisa Morena, housekeeper and chef extraordinaire.'

Louisa beamed at the compliment, and shook Jane's hand vigorously. 'I was just bringing up a salad for Bass.' She held up a tupperware container. 'Extra strawberries today.'

Maura's smile widened, and she took the container. 'Oh, isn't he a lucky boy.'

Jane was confused. 'You have a little brother or something?'

Maura laughed. 'I'm an only child. But come see.' She grabbed Jane's hand and led her around the bed.

Jane looked down and jumped back, clutching at Maura. 'Oh my god! What – is that?'

'Shh, you'll scare him.'

'He's alive?'

'His name is Bass.' Maura tilted her head and looked at the creature affectionately. 'Geochelone sulcata. African spurred tortoise. I've had him since he was like this big.' She held her thumb and index finger inches apart. She knelt down, opened the tupperware and removed a plump red berry. 'Partial to British strawberries.'

'Bass? You named your turtle after a fish?'

'I named my tortoise after William M. Bass, the forensic anthropologist who founded the famous body farm.'

Jane nodded. 'Right, yeah, that Bass.'

Maura cooed at the reptile, dangling a strawberry in front of its nose. It sniffed the air indifferently and retracted its head.

Jane looked at Louisa, and Louisa rolled her eyes. Jane smiled. 'Yeah, he's a great pet. Really interactive I'll bet.'

'Mmm-hmm,' agreed Maura, as she gave up with the strawberry and dumped the remaining salad onto Bass's food mat.

'Okay,' said Louisa. 'I'll leave you girls alone now. The hors d'oeuvres are in the downstairs fridge, and I left you a salad.' She eyed Jane's long, lean frame. 'You and your skinny friend should order a pizza.

'Who are you calling skinny?' said Jane.

'You.' Louisa rubbed her rather substantial stomach. 'What I wouldn't give to be young again.'

'No offense,' said Jane, but being a teenager really sucks.'

Louisa nodded. 'Maybe I change my wish, so I only get the body.' She winked in a way that hinted at all the wicked things she would do with that body. 'Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Miss Rizzoli. You make sure our Monkey doesn't get up to any monkey business.'

'Louisa! I've asked you to stop calling me that.'

'I know, I know. You're a grown woman now.' Louisa winked at Jane, and left.

Jane chuckled and put her arm around Maura. 'Come on Monkey, you've got a tour to finish.'

'You are so not allowed to call me that.'

'You are so too short to do anything about it.'

Maura pinched Jane's side.

'Oww! Pinching, really? What are we, five?'

Maura chuckled, and Jane's heart soared, as they headed to the elevator for another ride.

* * *

**A/N: Super-excited to have over 100 followers. Thank you all so much for reading, and for the seriously wonderful reviews last round.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I took a little extra time to get this one right because...well, you'll see :)**

* * *

Jane polished off the last slice of pizza and leaned back in her chair, patting her perfectly flat stomach. 'That was almost as good as Antonio's.'

'It was?'

'Yeah. Didn't you like it?'

Maura looked down at her mostly full plate and realized she'd stopped eating just to watch Jane. 'Yes.' She speared a leaf of lettuce and brought it to her lips. Why did she find Jane so fascinating? It wasn't just that she was funny or pretty or confident or that she had this way of being the centre of attention while doing nothing at all, there was something special about her. And Maura felt special just being around it.

Jane's pocket buzzed, and she checked her phone. 'Gunny says the boys'll be here at eight. Also, Kate knows we cancelled the party, and she's pissed.'

'Pissed?'

'Mad.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, you should probably call and officially cancel the party, just in case they still try to come over.'

Maura didn't want to. Not when there were so many things she wanted to ask Jane – what her favourite food was, how she spent her free time, what had really happened with Emily. 'Do I have to?'

'You can always text them.'

'You don't think that's a little tacky?'

'No tackier than inviting the whole school over to trash your home.'

'Touché. What should I say?'

'Tell them you have explosive diarrhea and it's not safe to open your door.'

'That's disgusting, and not helpful.'

'No one ever argues with diarrhea.'

She had the most incredible dimples, twin errors in the growth of her subcutaneous connective tissue that could hardly be called errors at all. 'Even if I wanted to, you know I can't lie.'

'Then you'll just have to tell them the truth: you don't want them in your house because they're backstabbing bitches.'

'That sounds so harsh.' Maura thought she heard Jane give Jesus Christ an entirely inappropriate middle name under her breath.

'Life is harsh.'

It was, wasn't it? Maura composed a text and tilted her phone to show Jane.

_I regret to inform you that I've cancelled tonight's party __to prevent you from destroying my home._

'Wow, Maura. That's some tough love there. Remind me never to pick a fight with you.'

Maura factored in how slowly Jane was clapping. 'Definitely sarcasm.'

'Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! These girls were going to wreck your house. Aren't you the least bit tempted to throw in the word "bitches"?'

'Well, yes, but…'

'Then do it!'

'You really think I should?'

'Yes!'

'Where?'

'Right there.'

Maura inserted the expletive, and began giggling. She felt bad in a good way. 'I'm totally going to send it.'

'Send it.'

She hit send. 'I totally just sent it.'

'Yes! That's what I'm talking about.' Jane held up her hand for a high-five.

Maura missed it completely.

'Try again, but this time look at my elbow.'

Their hands met with a satisfying slap. Maura giggled, which made Jane giggle. And, then neither seemed to know how to stop.

'I feel like doing something crazy,' said Maura.

'Yeah, like what?'

It was almost unthinkable. 'My parents have this really big bed.'

'Uh-huh.'

'I've always wanted to jump on it.'

'Lead the way.'

Maura ran down the hall laughing, and Jane ran after her. They mashed at the elevator button but the elevator was too slow, so they ran up the winding staircase, and arrived at the third floor, grinning and panting.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her towards the master bedroom. She pushed the door open and paused at the foot of the King-sized sleigh bed that had always been off limits – at first because she was too little, and then because she was too big. Jane squeezed her hand, and Maura climbed on up, tugging Jane along with her. They jumped – tentatively at first, then higher and higher, as they grew more confident. Jane bounced on her bum and sprung back up to her feet, and it looked like so much fun that Maura had to try it, too. And they jumped and they laughed and they jumped and they laughed until they had no energy left to jump and they were just laughing, and hugging and never feeling so alive in all their lives.

Maura's phone chimed. She rolled over just far enough to see the incoming message. 'Kate says I can go fornicate myself.'

'Bet that wasn't the f-word she used.'

It wasn't.

'Anything from Debbie or Emily?'

'No.'

'I'm not surprised. They never had anything against you. They're just Kate's lackeys.'

Maura propped her head up on her elbow and studied Jane.

'You're staring again.'

Most people would have looked away, but Maura didn't. She needed to ask Jane a question, and she needed to see her face when she did. 'What happened between you and Emily?'

….

Jane saw the question coming, and it still caught her off guard, still pushed the air from her lungs and pulled at the little hairs on the back of her neck. 'It's a long story.'

'The boys won't be here for over an hour.'

'I've never told anyone.'

'All the more reason to talk about it.'

'Okay.' The word slipped from her lips before she could stop it, and as Maura's chest rose and fell in a great breath of relief, Jane knew there was no taking it back. She rolled over, and faced Maura. 'Once upon a time…' She paused to see if Maura would smile at the cheesy joke.

She did.

'…me and Emily we're best friends.'

'Emily and I…'

'You want to hear the story or you want to teach me grammar?'

'Both.'

Jane glared at Maura.

'But I suppose I'll settle for the story.'

'Once upon a time…' Jane blinked away the image of two gap-toothed girls, grinning side by side the way they did in the photograph at the bottom of her bedside drawer. 'We were best friends. She sat next to me on the first day of kindergarten, I showed her my baseball glove, and from that point on we did everything together.' Jane played with the ends of her hair, picking at a split end. 'Then about halfway through eighth grade, things started to change. She got this haircut, and new jeans, and all of a sudden, making sundaes and watching scary movies was for babies. She wanted to go the mall. I tried to get into it, but I never really liked shopping. And I didn't understand why we were flipping our hair at boys who just a few years earlier had been widely known to carry cooties. They never paid me any attention anyway.

Maura opened her mouth to speak, and Jane held up a hand.

'Not back then. And definitely not with Emily around. She had full-on woman boobs and I was flat as a board. We tried stuffing my bra once, but it looked ridiculous. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get them even.'

'Most lingerie stores sell padded bras. They can be quite convincing.'

'Yeah? Well, you weren't around back then, Smartypants, so we didn't know about stuff like that. Anyway… Emily started spending more and more time with Kate and Debbie and the other popular girls in our grade. They always invited me along, but I knew I didn't fit in. They were wearing tight clothes and makeup and I was dressing…' Jane pointed at her clothes. '…like this.'

Maura eyed the hole in the knee of Jane's jeans, and nodded sympathetically.

'I was losing her, and I knew it. But on the weekends, we still had our sleepovers, and at night in the dark when it was just the two of us, things were the same. We'd talk about things that really mattered, and we'd laugh and be close. Then, that changed, too.

Emily wasn't allowed to date until she was sixteen because her Dad was a pastor and he was strict about stuff like that. He wouldn't even let her talk to boys on the phone unless it was for school, and then she had to use the phone in the kitchen. It drove her bonkers. She said by the time she was allowed to date, everyone would be light-years ahead of us. She said unless we wanted to be losers for the rest of our lives, we had to start getting ready.' Jane picked at a particularly bad split end, and caught Maura physically retraining herself so as not too interfere. She lowered her hand and began working at the hole in her jeans. 'And that's when we started practicing for boys.'

Jane stole a look at Maura, who seemed entirely unfazed. 'Like, on each other.'

Maura nodded. 'So it was Emily's idea?'

'Yeah. But I was dumb enough to go along with it.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. It kind of made sense. I figured a boy would ask me out eventually and it wouldn't hurt to know what I was doing. Plus, Emily and I were talking less at school. It was nice to have something just for us.'

'What did you guys do?'

'None of your business, Curious Georgia.'

Maura blushed and looked away, and Jane felt bad about embarrassing her. 'You're telling me, this never came up at your all-girls boarding school?'

'I didn't have any friends there,' said Maura. 'So no, it never came up.'

'Well don't worry; you didn't miss much. Mostly, we just kissed and held each other. Sometimes she would pull me on top of her and we'd press our bodies together. Emily said I was perfect because I was tall and flat like a boy.'

'Did you enjoy it?'

Jane narrowed her eyes. 'I'm not gay, if that's what you're asking.'

'It's not. I just want to know what it was like.'

How could she sit there, looking so innocent while asking the perviest things? 'This sucks worse than health class.'

'I enjoyed health class.'

'You would.' Jane tried to avoid Maura's eyes, but they were ruthlessly open and patient. 'Yes, I enjoyed it, okay? When a warm body rubs against you, these things tend to feel good.'

'Is it different with a girl?'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Of course it's different. For one thing, there's no you-know-what pressing against you.'

'Penis?'

'Yeah.' Jane cringed. 'That. And, girls are a lot softer. But it's hard to compare because I've only kissed a few boys and I don't think most of them knew what they were doing.'

'So kissing Emily was better?'

'I never said that.' Jane ran her hand through her hair. 'Look, when you kiss the same person over and over, you get to know what they like. You get to know each other's rhythms and it feels nicer than kissing someone you just met.'

Maura mulled this over, and Jane wondered if she was thinking about that scumbag Rory.

'If you and Emily were just practicing, and it was her idea, why does Kate think you forced yourself on her?'

'Cause that's what Emily told her.' Jane closed her eyes. Four years later, and it still hurt just as much.

'Oh, Jane.' Maura scooted closer. 'At the sleepover?'

Jane nodded. 'I knew it was stupid to try stuff there, but Emily wouldn't leave me alone. As soon as Kate and Debbie fell asleep, she opened my sleeping bag and tried to kiss me. I wouldn't do anything with Kate and Debbie there, so we snuck into the guest room. I had a bad feeling about it, but I didn't want to disappoint her.' Emily was so demanding that night, her hands relentless, her lips everywhere. And then there was the moment, seconds before Kate entered the room, when Emily had arched her back and whimpered, eyes rolling with a secret Jane never got to hear.

She swallowed, and when she spoke again her voice was flat. 'When Kate found us, Emily pushed me off and ran to her. I think she was embarrassed, probably worried Kate would tell her dad because their families went to the same church. She was sobbing so hard, Kate assumed the worst.' Jane pulled a loose thread, expanding the hole at her knee. 'And Emily went along with it.'

'Why didn't you say something?'

'I was too stunned to speak. I kept looking at her, and she kept looking away, and when I realized she wasn't going to tell Kate what really happened, I didn't care anymore; I just wanted them gone so I could cry.'

'Surely, you could have –'

'Could have what, Maura? She was the pretty, popular one, and I was the girl they tolerated.'

Maura squeezed Jane's hand, and Jane looked down at their intertwined fingers, wondering when that had happened.

'What did you do?'

'Slept in the guest room, and walked home as soon as it got light out.'

'And Emily?'

'I tried calling her that night, but her mom said she wasn't feeling well. By Monday, the whole school had heard what happened, and Emily never went anywhere without an entourage of girls who gave me dirty looks. I kept calling her house, but she wouldn't come to the phone, and finally her mom told me I should probably stop. To this day, Emily won't speak to me.' Jane smiled weakly. 'And that's the story of how I lost my best friend and became a social pariah.' She was about to do jazz hands, when she noticed tears streaming down Maura's face. 'Hey, you're not crying on me, are you?'

Maura stared at the ceiling. 'I'm trying not to, it's just that my amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't really control.'

'Maura, look at me.' Jane waited until Maura met her eyes. 'I'm a big girl now. She brushed Maura's tears away with her sleeve. 'What happened with Emily sucked balls, but I've moved on. I've got a whole bunch of great friends who like me for me, and hopefully a new one right here.' She tweaked Maura's nose, and Maura smiled.

'Can I have a hug?'

'Of course you can have a hug.' Jane pulled Maura into her arms and held her tightly. 'The crummy thing about having mostly guy friends is that you don't get a lot of hugs. It's all fist bumps and high-fives. This is really nice.'

'Agreed. You're an excellent hugger.'

'I am?'

'Yes. You squeeze just the right amount.'

'Well, you're pretty good at it, too.'

'Thanks.'

Maura's phone chimed.

'You gonna get that?' asked Jane.

Maura groaned. 'It's probably more hate from Kate.' She read the message, and frowned.

'What?'

'It's Rory.'

'What's he want?'

'Presumably, to talk to me. He just texted a bunch of question marks and the words "call me".

'You're not actually going to call him?'

'I'm not sure. I assumed he wouldn't want anything to do with me after tonight, but perhaps I was wrong.'

'Shouldn't you be more concerned with whether or not you want anything to do with him?'

Maura nodded. 'I think I am going to call him. Excuse me.'

As Maura left the room, Jane crossed her fingers and hoped Rory's text was a prank, which made her feel like a horrible human being, because Maura had already been through enough that day. She heard her laugh, and decided to wait in the master bathroom, where she could investigate the weird water fountain that sat next to the toilet. She was still trying to figure out how to get the water high enough to drink, when Maura came skipping into the room, grinning from ear to ear.

'Rory's taking me to Le Fêtard tomorrow.'

Unless Rory was taking her to see a fat turd, something had been lost in translation.

'It's Boston's top French restaurant and very hard to get reservations for.'

'Oh.'

'Why are you making that face?'

'What face?'

'That face,' Maura pointed at the bathroom mirror, and Jane noted that she looked like she had just smelled one of Korsak's famous cabbage farts.

'Well, mostly because I think you're too good for Rory. And then there's the fact that his friends tried to wreck your freaking house.'

'He swears he had nothing to do with it.'

'And you believe him!'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Because he'll say anything to get into your pants.'

Maura frowned at Jane. 'You know, Kate said something very similar about you. If I had taken her word for it, you wouldn't be here.'

The words stung worse than a slap in the face – a sensation still very fresh in Jane's mind – and it was several seconds before she could bypass the ache in her chest enough to speak. 'You're right. You've got to judge people by what they do, not by what other people say about them. I'm sorry.'

'Apology accepted. Now come help me pick out an outfit for my date.'

Jane groaned. 'Is this my punishment?'

'No.' Maura looped her arm through Jane's, and began leading her towards the closet. 'And don't worry, I promise I'll be quick.'

* * *

**A/N: And now you know the whole story about Emily. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And thanks for all the kind support so far.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Three hours later, Jane had learned two fun new facts about Maura: when it came to choosing an outfit, her idea of quick was forty minutes, and she was absolutely terrible at dodging eggs.

Jane picked a piece of eggshell out of Maura's hair and tossed it in the wastebasket. 'Next time I say duck – duck.'

'I thought you were referring to a member of the Anatidae family.'

Jane stared at her.

'The kind that go quack, quack.'

'Uh-huh.' She held up a finger. 'Question. Do you keep ducks on your property, and if so, why wasn't that included in the tour?'

'Sometimes I panic under pressure.'

'So that's a no to the ducks?

'That's a no,' said Maura, with a lopsided grin.

Jane had never met someone with so many kinds of smiles. 'Too bad. They could have laid us some return fire.' And there was another one, wider, with a hint of oh you're so silly about it.

Before she could study it fully, Korsak burst into the kitchen, with Frost.

'We totally nailed those bastards.'

'Yeah, check this.' Frost held up his phone, and played a video of the kids who had egged Maura's house. Cheap Halloween masks obscured their faces but the license plate of their souped up Honda Civic was clearly visible. 'We just emailed the footage to the cops. They're gonna send a patrol car.'

Korsak nodded. 'When you live in a good neighbourhood, they actually come.'

'How are Gunny and Davies?' asked Jane.

'Just fine. Maura was the only one hit, and aside from those egg-tossing douchebags, we haven't seen much trouble.'

'Another hour or so should do it then,' said Jane.

'Let's make it two just to be on the safe side.' Frost pulled out his walkie-talkie. 'Shaft to Archie, over.'

The walkie-talkie crackled. 'Shaft, this is Davies, go ahead.'

'Archie, we're going to patrol for another two hours. Acknowledge. Over.'

'Copy that, Shaft. Also, I'd like to point out that as hilarious as you think Archie is, your call sign is basically a synonym for penis, and therefore infinitely gayer. Over.'

Korsak chuckled. 'Told ya.'

Frost glared at him. 'Archie, I'm gonna need you to go ahead and suck it. Over.'

'Roger that, Shaft. Will pass that message along to your mom. Over and out.'

Jane turned to see if Maura was scandalized, and caught her arranging trays of appetizers on the kitchen island. 'Aww, Maura, you didn't have to do that.'

'And you didn't have to protect my home.' She straightened a pile of napkins, smiled yet another smile, and straightened the napkins again. 'Please, help yourself to hors d'oeuvres, while I go rinse out my hair.'

'Thanks.'

'Yeah, thanks,' said Korsak, pushing past Jane and helping himself to a shrimp so jumbo it almost passed for lobster.

Frost shook his head. 'Five bucks says that shrimp is gone before you finish your shower.'

Maura chuckled, and patted his shoulder. 'It's all right, you've more than earned it. Please make yourselves at home.'

As she crossed the room, Frost tilted his head to watch. 'That is one classy lady.'

'Pretty sure it wasn't her class you were staring at.' It was supposed to be a joke, but the edge in Jane's voice made it come out sounding mean.

Frost's raised an eyebrow. 'Can I help it if she's fine?'

'No, he can't,' said Korsak. 'But he's going to have to get in line because I seriously think I'm in love.'

'With her or the shrimp?' Again, Jane's voice was sharper than she intended, which didn't make any sense. The boys weren't being any ruder than usual. If anything, they were being more polite.

'Both,' said Korsak. 'Best part is, she's a total sweetheart. I'm really glad you talked us into this.'

Oh god, he was using his good cop voice. Jane threw together a plate for Gunny and Davies, and fled the kitchen, needing to get the hell away from Korsak and Frost and the stupid looks they kept exchanging.

...

When Maura returned from her shower, all the shrimp, most of the cheese and about a third of the vegetables were gone. She made a mental note to double up on snacks the next time the gang came over, and stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted there to be a next time. She liked the boys – not just because they were boys and therefore still somewhat of a novelty, but because they were funny and kind, and a little quirky, just like Jane.

The idea filled her with a happiness that was too bright to look at directly. And after everyone left – the boys straining to outdo each other's flirtations, and Jane insisting that Maura call at the slightest sign of trouble, even though the street had been quiet for hours – Maura retreated to her bed to examine the feeling a little bit at a time.

The moment her head hit the pillow, she began to dream. It was a wonderful dream, in which Peter Pan and her lost boys taught Maura how to throw eggs at Kate and Emily and Debbie. And as they flew through the forest, hand in hand, feasting on an endless supply of shrimp, the light inside her grew even brighter.

...

At 2 a.m. on Sunday, Jane woke to strange vibrations. She opened one eye, reached for her phone, and brought it to her ear. 'Who is this and why don't I want to kill you?'

'It's Maura. And you don't want to kill me because we're friends, and the legal consequences are severely prohibitive.'

Jane sat up. 'You okay?'

'No, not really.'

'What's wrong?'

'Rory ditched me.'

'What do you mean he ditched you?'

'He instructed me to leave his car, and when I did, he drove off. I thought…' Maura's voice cracked. 'I thought maybe he'd come back for me, but it's been over half an hour.'

That needle-dicked son of a… Jane swung out of bed and pulled on the nearest pair of jeans. 'Where are you, Sweetie?'

'I don't know. I'm pretty far from the main road, and the GPS on my phone isn't working.

She was going to kill him. She was going to rip off his balls, put them in a tiny jar of formaldehyde and present them to Maura for her collection. 'That's okay,' 'We can figure this out together. Just take a deep breath.'

Maura inhaled.

'And let it out.'

Maura exhaled.

'Now take a look around, and tell me what you see.'

'Trees, lots of them, possibly Quercus rubra or Quercus palustris.'

'Un-huh.' That was totally useless. 'That's good, what else?'

'A gravel parking lot with space for two or three cars. And an outlook with a view of the water.'

'Would you describe this as a make-out spot?'

'Rory did. '

Just when she thought it wasn't possible to hate the man more. 'Can you see a building in the distance that looks a bit like a mini-Whitehouse.'

'Yes! There's a Neoclassical-style building.'

Jane sat down on her bed, and crossed herself. What were the odds? 'Okay, Maura. I'm pretty sure I know the place.'

'Oh thank god.'

'I'm leaving right now to come get you. Can you hang in there for another half hour?'

'I don't think I have a choice.'

Jane began chuckling, mostly for Maura's benefit, but stopped abruptly at what sounded like a howling wolf. 'Maura, was that a –?'

'Jane, we have a problem.'

'No wait, listen – wolves always sound way closer than they are, so don't freak. I'm heading to the car now, but I'm going to put you on speaker phone, so I'll be with you the whole way. Okay?'

Silence.

The call had dropped. She dialed and redialed, but both times it went straight to voicemail. No, no, no, no, no. She grabbed her wallet and keys and ran out the door.

….

Eighteen and a half minutes later, Jane pulled into the gravel parking lot of a place Steve had taken her on a date that summer when no one else was around. She threw open her door and yelled into the darkness. 'Maura!'

There was no reply.

'Maura!' It had to be the place. Steve and Rory were best friends. They probably brought girls her all the time. They probably…Oh god, what if she was hurt. 'Maura! Honey, it's Jane! You can come out now!'

A bush rustled, and Jane tensed, ready to jiu jitsu the hell out of anything that wasn't Maura.

The bush parted, and Maura emerged, covered in leaves and wielding a very large stick.

'I don't even want to know what you were planning to do with that.'

Maura dropped the stick, and threw her arms around Jane. Her teeth were chattering, and her heartbeat was giving techno a run for its money. 'My battery died.'

'I figured.' That or wolves had ripped it to shreds. Jane pulled her closer. 'You're shaking.'

'This dress is ill-suited for prolonged exposure to current temperatures. And my rostral anterior cingulated cortex was unable to dampen the f-f-fear response generated by my amygdala.

'Cold and scared, huh?'

Maura nodded.

'Would your rooster anteater like a jacket?' Jane felt the smile against her shoulder.

Maura nodded.

She removed her leather jacket and draped it over Maura's shoulders. 'Better?'

'Much.'

A wolf howled in the distance, and they jumped.

'Come on,' said Jane. 'Let's get out of here before the animals pick up our scent.'

….

'Here we go,' said Jane, handing Maura a steaming mug of hot cocoa. 'I didn't know how many marshmallows you take, so I gave you like twenty.'

Maura looked down at the bobbing huddle of little white puffs, and smiled. Louisa usually only gave her five. 'Thank you.'

'Don't sweat it.'

'Are you sure you don't mind staying over?'

'Not at all. Jane settled next to Maura on the couch, and draped a blanket over their legs. Her limbs were far too long for Maura's pajamas. 'So, you gonna tell me what happened or what?'

In Maura's fantasies, girl talk was considerably more genteel. Then again, in Maura's fantasies, boyfriends never left her stranded in the woods with wolves. 'When you kiss someone, what do you feel?'

'You're asking me, personally?'

'Yes.'

'Depends on who I'm kissing. Sometimes it's warm and melty. Sometimes it just feels like wet tongue.'

Maura traced the hem of her pajamas wondering how it had been with Emily. 'With Rory, it was all wet tongue.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes. I kept thinking something was wrong with me, then I realized that that something was probably Rory.' She looked up at Jane. 'You're not supposed to solve Algebra problems in your head while kissing?

'Nooooo.'

Maura had suspected as much. 'I think I liked the idea of being his girlfriend more than I liked being his girlfriend. Do you think that makes me shallow?'

'Nah.' Jane squeezed her shoulder. 'It was your first relationship. You were just figuring stuff out. And now that he's dumped you, does it really matter?'

'Oh, he didn't dump me.' Maura took a sip of cocoa. It was much sweeter than Louisa's. 'Did you add extra sugar to this?'

'What?'

'Did you add extra sugar? Because we really shouldn't be having this much so close to bedtime.'

Jane took Maura's mug and set it on the table. 'Forget the hot chocolate, what do you mean Rory didn't dump you?

'Oh. I broke up with him.'

'You?'

'Yes'

'You dumped him?'

Maura frowned. She was used to being misunderstood, but not over single syllable, three-letter words. 'Yes.'

She was immediately enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

'Oh my god, that's so awesome! Tell me everything – what you said, what he said, the expression on his stupid face.'

Insults aside, this was a little closer to standard girl talk. 'Well…Can I have my cocoa back.'

Jane thrust the mug at her.

'When I realized I wasn't attracted to Rory, I stopped kissing him.'

'Un-huh.'

'And when he asked me what was wrong, I told him I wasn't sexually attracted to him so we couldn't make-out anymore.'

Jane choked on a mouthful of hot chocolate. 'Please tell me you actually phrased it that way?'

'Almost exactly. Why?'

'Not important. What did he do?'

'He got really angry.'

'I'll bet. I don't think that prick's ever been dumped before.'

'He also said some pretty mean things.'

Jane's grin faded. 'Like what?'

'Like how he only wanted to sleep with me to get ahead in something called the F-race. I tried looking it up, but –'

'It's this stupid contest boys at St.D's have to see who can bang the most chicks in senior year.'

'Oh.' Maura curled her hands around her hot chocolate, herding the three remaining marshmallows to the edge of the cup, where she swallowed them up in one go.

'Maura?' Jane placed a hand on her shoulder.

'He said, because I was a virgin and a new student, sleeping with me was the equivalent of a triple-word score. But that it wasn't worth it because I was even more boring than Scrabble.'

'Aww, honey that's not true.' Jane tried to wrap an arm around her, but Maura pulled away.

'Yes it is!' She pressed a sleeve to her eyes before any tears could fall. 'Do you know what the other kids used to call me in grade school?

Jane shook her head.

'Maura-the-bore-a.'

'That's doesn't even rhyme.'

'I know.'

'Well, there you go. Those children were clearly retarded and you should ignore everything they said.'

'It's not just children, Jane. It's everyone!' Maura knew it was impolite to yell, and yet she could not seem to stop. 'The moment I start speaking, people's eyes glaze over.

'Well, I happen to think you're really interesting.'

'You're just saying that to be nice.'

'Nope. But even if I was, it would be because I like you, so either way you win.'

The logic was so sound Maura was forced to entertain it. After a momentary deliberation she concluded there was no escaping the paradox – it was a true catch 22. Jane liked her. She hid her smile behind her mug, searching for anything that could bolster the vestiges of her waning anger. 'He said my vagina smelled like a day-old seafood buffet.'

Jane burst out laughing.

'It's not funny.' But even as Maura said this, she couldn't contain her smile.

'No, you're right. It's not funny. I'm sorry. Jane stared at the ceiling, fanning her face with her hand. 'Woo, okay. I got this.' She lowered her gaze, and looked at Maura. Her lip quivered, and she burst out laughing again.

'You jerk,' yelled Maura, laughing. She picked up a decorative pillow and began beaning Jane over the head.

'Is that the best you can do Isles?' said Jane, between fits of laughter. And Maura, who was always up for a challenge, wound up and swung the pillow as hard as she could. This triggered a pillow fight as epic as it was exhausting, and minutes later, they sat panting side-by-side in an unspoken truce.

'What was that?' asked Jane.

'I beg your pardon?'

'You muttered something under your breath.'

Maura turned away, blushing. Jane had exceptional hearing. 'I said, what if it's true?'

'The seafood thingy?'

'Yes.'

'It's not true, Maura. He just said that to get back at you for dumping him.

She was probably right. Rory hadn't even been anywhere near the area in question. And yet… 'What if this is one of those things like Halitosis, where everyone can tell but you?'

'Haliwhatsis?'

'Halitosis, bad breath.'

'Oh. Well, I wouldn't worry about that. I've seen you brushing and flossing and using that scrapey thing on your tongue in the bathroom at school. Assuming that's you're overall approach to hygiene, you should be okay.'

'Would you mind checking, just in case?'

'Sorry, what?'

'I think I would feel better if I got a second opinion.'

'And to do that I would have to…' Jane pointed at Maura's crotch.

Maura nodded.

'Yeah, no. I'm not smelling your lady parts, Maura.'

'Oh.' Maura was momentarily quiet. 'Was it weird that I asked?'

'Extremely.'

Several cars went by, and a dog barked in the distance.

'We should probably get to bed,' said Maura.

'Yeah.'

'I checked the guest rooms on the fourth floor. Both are ready, so you can have your pick.'

Jane yawned like a jungle cat, flashing licks of pink, as stretched across the couch. 'Upstairs sounds far. Can't I just sleep here?'

'This couch doesn't provide proper lumbar support.'

'I'll live.' She pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes.

Maura wrenched the blanket away.

'Hey!'

'I can't in good conscience let you sleep out here. Up.'

'I don't wanna go upstairs.' Jane's pout made her look all of five, and Maura fought not to smile.

'Do you think you can make it to my bed?'

'Maybe.'

'Come on, let's go.' She pulled Jane to her feet and steered her toward the bed.

'What side do you want?'

'Whatever side you don't.'

'I generally sleep in the middle.'

'Oh.' Jane shrugged. 'This one, I guess.' She peeled back the duvet on the closest side, face-planted into the pillow, and moaned. 'Your bed is un-freaking-believable.'

'A down featherbed makes all the difference.'

She made a lazy snow angel motion, closed her eyes and went limp.

Stillness was not Jane's natural state. And for this, Maura was grateful, because in stillness she was terrifyingly beautiful.

'You're staring again.'

'How can you tell?'

'I just can. Cut the lights.'

Maura turned off the lamp, climbed into bed and lay perfectly still, choreographing a ballet of thought to the rhythm of Jane's breath. 'Jane?' she whispered. 'Are you still awake?'

'No.'

'I just wanted to say thank you.'

'You're welcome, Monkey. Now go to sleep.'

Maura rolled over and closed her eyes, smiling an entirely new kind of smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Editing this while recovering from minor surgery, so please blame any errors on either Percocet or the blasted Doc Manager that likes to randomly fuse two sentences together just to see if I'm paying attention.**

* * *

Jane ignored the buzzing of a billion distant bees, and snuggled closer to the warm thing by her side. It smelled like roses and vanilla and laundry soap and colours she couldn't name. The bees flew away. The bees came back. And the warm thing rose, leaving a rush of cold air in its wake. Jane whimpered at the loss, and hugged her arms to her body.

Not long after, new scents came drifting in. Sweet scents, doughy scents, things worth opening your eyes for. So she did.

'Hello, Sleepyhead,' Maura said, setting two trays on the bedside table. She was already dressed, hair straight out of a shampoo ad and makeup putting teen magazines to shame.

'Why do you always look like you're about to do a photo shoot?'

Maura smiled her Mona Lisa smile. 'Louisa made us waffles. And, since I kept us up so late, I thought we could enjoy them in bed.'

Jane sat up and eyed the trays. Those were not waffles. Waffles came out of cardboard boxes and we're good to go after a round in your toaster. These were so thick that even if you cut them in half they might not fit in your toaster. And the toppings – Jane counted four kinds of berries nestled on a bed of real whipped cream, drizzled in chocolate syrup and dusted with powdered sugar. 'Whoa.'

'Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa, because I just now realized I neglected to ask if you had any Salicylate allergies… If you want I can take them back and ask Louisa to make something else.'

'Don't you dare,' said Jane, around a mouthful of the world's best waffle. She pulled her tray onto her lap, and patted the spot next to her. 'Get in here Isles, before your breakfast mysteriously disappears.'

'Oh.' Maura grabbed her tray and joined Jane in bed. 'Louisa's quite talented isn't she?'

'I'm not sure which of you I like more.' Jane took another bite of waffle and closed her eyes. 'No wait – it's Louisa.'

Maura elbowed her. 'That's because you haven't heard my good news yet.'

'What good news?' Jane said, stealing extra syrup from Maura's tray.

'Your mother called while you were sleeping, and she was pretty upset.'

Jane froze, mid-pour. Today was the day she had promised to go dress shopping with Ma. 'In what universe is that good news?'

Maura gently took the syrup from Jane's hands and set it back on her tray. 'In the one where I convinced her to let me take you dress shopping.'

Jane still didn't see how this was great news. 'You did?'

'Yes.' Maura stole a strawberry from the pile of fruit Jane had pushed to the edge of her plate. 'And since I know you detest malls, I called one of my favourite designers and arranged for you to have a private fitting.'

How to explain it wasn't so much the mall she hated as it was the shopping. 'That's really sweet Maura, but I probably can't afford a dress from a store like that.'

'Actually, I think you can.'

'Did Ma win the lottery? Because if so, you totally should have led with that as the great news.'

'She didn't mention it.'

'She would have mentioned it.'

'Then no, probably not.' Maura stole another strawberry. 'But I shared her budget with Jeremy, and he thinks we can find something in your price range from last year's collection.'

Jane polished off her last waffle, and pushed her remaining fruit onto Maura's plate. 'Just out of curiosity, what is my price range?'

'Two hundred dollars. But if we're really sold on something that costs more, I'm sure we can work out an arrangement.'

'Two hundred dollars for one stinking dress.'

Maura frowned. 'I know it's not much, but I'm optimistic we can make it work.'

'It's more than I spent on my entire back-to-school wardrobe! And what do you mean we can work out an arrangement? Because as much as I love Pretty Woman, I am not whoring myself out to go shopping on Rodeo Drive.'

'Well, that's reassuring,' said Maura, transferring her remaining waffle to Jane's plate. 'I don't think I'd make a very good pimp.'

Jane glared at her.

'Prostitution goes against my values. Not to mention how unsafe it can be.'

Jane kept glaring.

'Did you know that the murder rate for an American prostitute is 20 times that of the general population? '

'Maura!'

'I'm sensing you would like me to get to the point.'

'Please.'

'I may have mentioned to Jeremy that you look like a model, and he may have mentioned you could work off the cost of a dress at one of his upcoming shows.'

The fact that Maura thought she was pretty was grossly overshadowed by the fact that Maura was out of her goddamned mind. 'You what?'

'I said I may have mentioned to Jeremy that –'

'I heard what you said, Maura. I just can't believe what I heard.'

'Oh. Well you don't have to do it if you don't want to.'

'You're damn right I don't.'

Maura pushed a lone blueberry around on her plate. 'You're mad at me, aren't you?'

Was she mad? Jane snorted. Was she mad at the woman who believed her about Emily despite what everyone said, who had talked her mother down from the brink of what had probably been homicidal rage just that morning, who had brought her the best breakfast she'd ever had – in bed? Jane sighed and tweaked Maura's nose. 'Let's just say, Louisa is kicking your butt in the popularity contest.'

...

Jeremy watched Maura pace back in forth outside the fitting rooms of his boutique. In the three years since he'd first met her at a Boston fashion week event, he'd never seen her exhibit such blatant signs of humanity. 'Sit down girl, the energizer bunny done already got the job.'

'Sorry.' Maura smoothed her skirt and joined him on the chesterfield. 'It's just that I can tell Jane's getting frustrated, and if we don't find something soon I think she might walk out.'

'It's only been seven dresses.'

'I know, but I think that's a lot for her.'

They heard a loud string of expletives from the only occupied change room, and Maura began twisting her ring.

Jeremy looked her up and down. Where was her robot-like calm? And what the hell was she doing with that foul-mouthed vixen. It was almost like… no, Greg was always telling him he saw the world through rainbow-coloured glasses. But what if? Time to do a little digging. 'Sooo, how do you know Ms. Cheekbones?'

'Jane?'

'Umm-hmm.'

'She's a classmate at my new school.'

Typical Maura answer, all fact and no fun. He let her twist her ring for another half-minute, before covering her hand with his.'You guys seem pretty tight.'

Maura nodded. 'I've only known her a few weeks, but I already feel closer to her than anyone I've ever met.' She looked at him with her trademark unblinking gaze. 'Do you find that odd?'

'Nuh-unh, Honey. That's just how it was when I met Greg. I could tell right away he was going to be someone special.' He arched a brow and waited for her to take the hint, but she just stared over his shoulder, mouth wide as a hooker's on rent day.

He followed her gaze, and gasped.

Jane was wearing his sixties-inspired navy silk slip dress, and if he hadn't sewn the damn thing himself, he would have sworn it was a custom job. He squeezed Maura's hand and she squeezed back, and they began circling Jane.

'How bad is it?' Jane asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

She was so beautiful Jeremy had to fan his face not to cry. 'Are you seeing this shit?'

'Yes,' whispered Maura.

'Wow, that bad, huh?' Jane's shoulders slumped. 'I guess I'll go change.'

Maura grabbed her wrist. 'No, wait, Jane.' This is the one.'

'So it looks okay?'

Maura nodded, and Jane quit chewing her lip long enough to release a tiny smile.

'Honey, you are a vision.' Jeremy clapped his hands together. 'Anyone ever tell you you look just like a young Ali MacGraw?'

Jane shook her head and looked at Maura, who shook her head and looked at Jeremy.

'Ask your mothers. Or better yet, rent _Love Story_.'

Jane wrinkled her nose.

Typical butch. He pointed to the large three-way mirror, which Jane had avoided all day. 'Aren't you gonna take a look?'

She tensed like a boy on his first visit to a bathhouse. Of course, if she really were a boy at a bathhouse Jeremy would know exactly how to relax her, but as things stood…

Maura caught his eye and tilted her head towards the door.

Oh good. Ever since Oprah had switched to nighttime, his advice had gone way downhill. 'Why don't I go see if I can scare up some shoes for that dress.' He studied Jane's feet. 'Size nine?'

'Nine and a half,' Jane said, her eyes never leaving the floor.

….

Once Jeremy left, Maura reached for Jane's hand and gave it a gentle tug. 'Come on, I want to show you something.'

Jane turned her body to dead weight, the way she did whenever Ma tried to make her go lingerie shopping. 'Does it involve that giant mirror?'

'Perhaps.'

'I don't know...'

Maura tilted her head, and nodded to herself. 'Close your eyes.'

'Why?' Whenever Tommy said that things ended badly.

'Just comply.'

Jane closed her eyes. 'I feel silly.'

'Do you trust me?' said Maura.

'Yes.'

Maura took Jane's hand and placed it on her shoulder. 'Walk.'

Jane followed her across what felt like the length of football field. Maura, stopped, removed Jane's hand from her shoulder, and held it.

'Now open.'

Jane's heart was pounding so hard she was sure Maura could feel it drumming into her palm. 'I can't.'

'It's okay, Sweetie.' Slim arms encircled her waist from behind. 'It's been a hard day, hasn't it?'

Jane stiffened, then softened against Maura.

'Would it help if I told you what I see?'

She nodded, not because she liked the idea, but because she was incapable of speech.

Maura remained behind her, speaking softly into her ear. 'I see a breathtaking young woman with long lean legs that I'm admittedly a little jealous of.'

Jane scowled, and felt Maura chuckle.

'I see a delicate interplay of muscle and sinew draped in silk, and an elegant neckline, showcasing exquisite collar bones and a pleasing bosom.

'A pleasing bosom? Seriously?'

'Seriously. I see lashes so lush they don't require mascara, and cheekbones Michelangelo would have given his right arm to sculpt. Perfectly formed lips, and even though you're not smiling right now, I see the places your dimples will appear when you do.' Maura poked one of them and Jane smiled despite herself.

'There they are, right where I knew they'd be.' Maura leaned in, breath tickling Jane's ear and sending shivers down her spine. 'You, my friend, are gorgeous.'

Jane turned and looked directly into a pair of amused hazel eyes. Her breath hitched, and she felt on the verge of an important thought when Maura caught her jaw and turned her towards the mirror.

'See.'

Jane gasped.

She looked like a girl. No – a woman_. _She felt both proud and strangely betrayed. Somehow, beneath baggy jeans and t-shirts her cells had conspired to create a whole new person – one she barely recognized. She lifted her arm, and so did the figure in the mirror. She lowered her arm and it did too. She turned. The dress fit perfectly, and she looked beautiful. It was so weird. A warm hand squeezed hers, and she caught Maura watching her in the mirror with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

'I never knew,' she whispered, which was true but not the whole truth. This isn't me was closer, but harder to say. It felt too much like giving up. Because what if Ma was right, and people really would respect her more if she dressed this way? Girls like Emily, and Maura – who nodded just then with such peculiar timing she gave the impression of having heard Jane's thoughts. Could geniuses read minds?

Jeremy cleared his throat, and Jane slipped from Maura's arms, smiling brightly. Under each of his arms was a shoebox, one pink, one yellow.

'Those the shoes?'

'Well, look who's eager to accessorize.' Jeremy removed a pair of navy kitten-heels from the yellow box, and handed them to Jane. 'Option one is the safe bet. They're pretty enough, but mostly I picked them because I get the feeling you don't know shit about walking in heels.'

'Good guess.' She slipped them on and hobbled back to the mirror. They were pretty comfortable, but they also reminded her of shoes the Avon lady with the bowl cut wore. 'Next!' she called, winking at Maura and loving the way her jaw dropped.

'Option two. Blue suede shoes with attitude.' Jeremy held up four-inch platform sandals with gold glitter piping. 'Walk in with these, and walk out with anyone you please.'

'I'm not exactly looking to pick up at my Nona's 75th birthday party, but let's give 'em a whirl.' Jane put one on, grabbed Jeremy's shoulder for support and hoisted herself into the other. Standing wasn't so bad. She waved at Maura. 'Hello down there.'

'You really shouldn't mock the person who's going to teach you how to walk in those,' Maura said.

Jane rolled her eyes. 'How hard can it be?'

Maura smiled like a wise master whose student had asked the stupidest of questions. 'Take small steps, and go slowly. Put the heel down first, then the toe. Watch me.' Maura took a few steps. 'Heel, toe. Heel, toe. Now you.'

Jane took a few steps, teetering like a clown on stilts. She looked back at Maura.

'We'll work on it.'

'Umm-kay, then,' said Jeremy. 'Graduate from Maura's finishing school for fashion wayward young ladies, and I'll loan you the shoes free of charge. As for the dress, it's originally $600, but I can give it to you for half on account of you being Maura's friend and it looking so goddamn good on you. Sound good?'

Maura nodded.

'Wait,' said Jane. 'Half of $600 is $300. That's still $100 over my budget.'

'I'm sorry sweetheart, but I really can't give it to you for anything less.'

Jane frowned. 'Then I can't take it.'

'You have to!' Maura said. 'Here.' She handed Jane her credit card. 'I'll pay the difference.'

'No you won't,' said Jane, handing it back.

'It's not a big deal.'

'It is to me.'

They stared at each other, Jane's eyes narrowing, Maura's jaw jutting out.

'Ladies,' said Jeremy, stepping between them. 'If I may, I think I have a solution.' He placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. 'What are you up to next Saturday?'

She didn't like the mischievous gleam in his eye. 'Nothing.'

'Perfect. You just got hired to work the launch party for U-turn, my newest clothing line.'

'Doing security?'

Jeremy threw back his head and laughed. 'Cheekbones wants to work security. Nun-uh Chile, you'll be modeling.'

'But I'm not a model!'

'True.' He ran a finger across her eyebrows, and turned to Maura. 'Think you can get her cleaned up in time?'

Maura nodded. 'I'll book an appointment with my aesthetician.'

'Whaddiya mean get me cleaned up? I'm clean,' Jane said.

Jeremy patted her shoulder. 'I know Honey, I can smell the Irish Springs from here. But there are finer points to grooming that Maura can walk you through.'

Jane frowned. The thought of wearing a dress in front of a crowd of staring people made her want to hurl. 'But I can't walk in heels.'

'You won't be wearing heels. Or even a dress,' said Jeremy.

'What will I be wearing?'

'One sec.' Jeremy skipped across the room with a grace that defied his 6'4" frame.

Jane sat down and removed her shoes. 'If he comes back with a diamond thong, I'm so outta here.'

Maura chuckled, then grew quiet. 'I hope you know that you don't have to go through with any of this.'

'I know,' said Jane.

'I mean it, Jane. I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.'

Jane raised an eyebrow. Where had that thought been last night when Maura had asked her to smell her lady parts?

Jeremy burst back into the room with a black garment bag slung over his shoulder. 'What is U-turn, you ask?'

Jane didn't bother to point out that she hadn't.

'U-turn is fashion that challenge cultural gender norms. It's a clothing line that acknowledges gender expressions are not binary but exist upon a spectrum that is largely defined by how we feel.'

Jane stared at him blankly.

'It's boys in girls' clothes, and girls in boys' clothes.' Jeremy unzipped the garment bag, revealing a burgundy, velvet smoking jacket that was a billion times more pimping than any of Frost's pimp suits.

'Oh, Ma is gonna looooove this.'

'Girl, please,' Jeremy said, snapping away her objections. 'You are too old to be worrying what your momma thinks. And did I mention, the gig pays $200?'

It sounded eerily like her price for one night of public humiliation. 'Alright, I'm listening.'

'We won't be doing a traditional runway show for the launch. It'll be more like a soiree where guests mingle with models dressed in the new line.'

Jane pointed at the jacket. 'So if I wear the pajamas to your party, I get two hundred dollars?'

Jeremy sucked his teeth and looked at Maura. 'She always this fresh?'

'Jane generally exhibits a level of personal hygiene consistent with her current state. She frequently smells of lavender…is that a soap or your perfume?'

'Body wash.'

'I like it.'

'Thanks.'

Jeremy rolled his eyes. 'So what's it gonna be, Cheekbones?'

Jane saw Maura cross her fingers, and sighed. The girl had gone through a lot of trouble to make dress shopping easier on her. And maybe it was time she put a little effort into her appearance. 'I'll do it.'

Maura squealed and hugged her tightly. 'You won't regret it, I promise.'

Jane was pretty sure she would, but she returned the hug anyway, soothed by the scent of roses and vanilla and laundry soap, and colours she couldn't name.

* * *

**A/N: In the course of "research" for the story, I actually came across a photograph of Angie Harmon in what appears to be a diamond thong :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

The next week proved to be full of many non-academic learning experiences for Maura and Jane.

On Monday, Maura discovered what it was like to eat lunch with people who liked her for her – approximately ten times better than eating alone and one hundred times better than eating with people who were using her for her looks and/or money. She loved the banter between Jane and the boys, and was delighted when her attempt to join in with a well-timed fact about flatulence was heartily received. Korsak – the inspiration for her contribution – was particularly tickled to learn that 30% of earth's methane was produced by domesticated cows.

On Tuesday, Jane got her very first haircut from someone who wasn't her mom. Angela's approach involved waiting until Jane looked sleepy, cornering her with kitchen scissors, and hacking off whatever she could before Jane fled. Maura's stylist, Claudio, came at things from a refreshingly different angle. He gently shampooed and conditioned Jane's hair with berry-scented potions, massaged her scalp, studied the shape of her head, and snipped at her hair with the seriousness of an artiste. The result was largely the same – curly hair was like that – although, thanks to some coconut-scented anti-frizz goop, Jane's ringlets were smoother and more defined. After a little chat about her current hair regimen, Jane was given a bag of recommended products and strict orders to throw out her two-in-one shampoo. When she tried to pay, her money was waved away. 'Not for a friend of Maura's,' Claudio said. So Jane left a whole twenty as a tip.

On Wednesday, Maura found out Rory was telling people she had given him such bad head he had dumped her before she could even wipe her mouth. Much to the surprise of Frost, who hadn't wanted to tell but thought Maura ought to know, she started chuckling. 'You have to admit, that's kind of funny,' she said. As it turned out, horrible lies about one's sexual ineptitude were easier to swallow with friends by one's side. Pun intended.

On Thursday, Jane learned Maura had no idea that a tongue pressed to the inside of someone's cheek accompanied by a bobbing fist meant a blowjob. 'So I shouldn't wave back at those people when they pass me in the hall?' asked Maura. Jane shook her head. Maura thanked her, and later at lunch, she taught the whole gang the American Sign Language sign for blowjob, which was more like a jellyfish closing around your index finger.

On Friday, after a mud bath, upper lip and eyebrow wax, mani-pedi, and tutorials on proper skin care and makeup application, Jane discovered that being a girl was way more work than she'd realized. And, even though Maura's aesthetician wouldn't let her pay a cent, she got the impression it was also way more expensive. On the way home from the salon she was quiet.

'Is something wrong?' Maura asked.

'Just thinking.'

'Just thinking accounts for 20%-30% of the total calories we burn in a day, although most of those are used to regulate physiologic processes such as heart rate, breathing, digestion –'

'Did you secretly pay for my haircut and all that stuff at the salon?'

Maura twisted her ring.

'I knew it!' Jane pulled up in front of Maura's house, and cut the engine.

'If I had offered to pay up front, you would have refused, and after I saw how hard dress shopping was for you, I wanted you to have positive girl experiences.'

'So you took me to get waxed?'

'Well, that had to be done for the show, but I thought you might enjoy the rest.'

'The foot rub was nice…'

'So you're not mad?'

Jane sighed. 'I get that you were trying to be nice, but you can't just go around buying me stuff.'

'Why not?'

'You just can't.'

Maura frowned. 'If I have the means to do something for you, and this in turn increases my happiness, what does it matter?

'It matters.'

'Why?'

'Because it does.'

'But why?'

'Because,' Jane smacked the steering wheel, 'if I let you buy me things, you'll never know if I like you for you or for your money. And I never want you to question our friendship.'

Maura's mouth opened and closed, and her eyes began filling with tears.

'Aww, seriously! How is that making you cry?'

'Because it's one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me.'

'Well cut it out, you'll ruin the upholstery.'

Maura looked down at the torn and cigarette-burned leather, and somehow managed to both laugh and cry harder.

'Great. This just became a hug situation, didn't it?'

Maura nodded.

Jane unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled Maura into her arms. She patted her back, and smiled at the trees for what seemed like a reasonable amount of time. 'You done down there?'

'What about birthdays and special occasions?'

'I suppose you'll probably cry then, too.'

Maura smacked Jane's arm. 'Can I get you presents?'

'Oh, well, obviously. But they can't cost more than anything I'd get you.'

'How much do you typically spend on gifts?'

'Around twenty bucks.'

Maura chuckled. 'Oh god, you're serious.'

'Yeah, so no gifts from Tiffany's.'

Maura's eyes lit up, and she smiled a dreamy smile.

'I mean it, Isles.' Jane poked Maura until her eyes regained a reasonable degree of focus. 'Umm…also, like if you're not doing anything Sunday night, wanna come over for dinner? Ma's been dying to meet the miracle-worker who helped me find a dress.'

She held her breath as Maura set a new record for biggest smile.

'I would love to.'

'Cool, I'll let Ma know.'

They hugged goodbye, and Jane drove home, whistling and occasionally checking out her new eyebrows in the rearview mirror. They really did look a lot better.

...

Maura threw open the door to the auditorium, and scanned the room for Jane. Thanks to a wardrobe malfunction, and a flat tire, she was a whole hour late for Jeremy's launch party, and for some unfathomable reason, Jane was not answering her phone.

Maura couldn't see a single model, but she spotted Jeremy by the stage, surrounded by fan boys and other staples of the scene. She waved a wave he didn't see, and began pushing her way towards him. He would be able to tell her where the models were and whether or not she still had time to wish Jane good luck before they made their entrance.

'Excuse me,' she said, pushing past a willowy blonde in a bright orange jumpsuit. 'Pardon me,' she said, weaving around a busty redhead in a lime-green crocheted dress. But even she had to pause at the Asian woman who was wearing nothing but a see-through plastic cape and matching heels.

'See something you like?' asked the woman.

Maura nodded. 'The frog closures bring the perfect touch of seriousness to an otherwise playful design.'

The woman threw back her head and laughed, and Maura soldiered on. She'd forgotten how sexually charged Jeremy's parties could be. It didn't bother her per se, but someone like Jane might find such an atmosphere overwhelming, which was why it was imperative that she be found.

Just as Maura was nearing the stage, the lights began to dim, and the crowd closed in around her. On stage, a single spotlight illuminated a sequined microphone, and Jeremy shimmied into view.

'Hey y'all.'

Catcalls and cries of "hey girlfriend" filled the air.

'I see you, Baby,' Jeremy said, blowing kisses to indeterminate points in the crowd. 'Welcome to the launch of U-turn, a celebration of gender fluidity in fashion!'

The crowd cheered, and Jeremy curtsied, showing off his magenta evening gown, and a substantial amount of leg. 'Now, most of y'all are probably like "show us the damn line already." But guess what bitches? It's my night, so I'm gonna take a little minute to talk about some of the theory behind U-turn. Those of you with shorter attention spans, can entertain yourselves by staring at my legs.' Jeremy struck a new pose, waited for the cheering and chuckling and to subside, and launched into his speech.

Maura wanted to pay attention, she really did. But there was something odd about the stage, something which made her heart thump like a Taiko drum: it was set up like a runway.

'And now,' Jeremy said, 'without further ado, I give you U-turn!'

Floodlights illuminated a walkway leading down from the stage to the crowd, and Maura sagged against a wall of clapping bodies. This was not the plan. Jane was supposed to mingle amongst the patrons, not make the equivalent of a catwalk entrance before a crowd of over a thousand.

A freckle-faced black boy sashayed across the platform in a low-cut ochre blouse and cerulean skin-tight jeans. He paused at centre-stage, pursed ruby-painted lips, and struck a pose. There was an explosion of camera flashes, and Maura clapped. Unencumbered by heels, Jane might feasibly pull off a comparable performance.

Next came a white boy with bulging muscles. He was dressed in high-waisted herringbone trousers and a matching vest. Only, as he got closer, Maura realized he was actually a she. The girl flexed incredibly defined biceps, and Maura gasped. That would be a much tougher act to follow.

Model by model, each performance grew more extraordinary than the last, and Maura's nerves grew increasingly frayed. There was no way a schoolgirl in a smoking jacket could stand up to the spectacle of it all. Maura commenced mindful breathing. Perhaps Jane would refuse to go on or maybe Jeremy had let her work security after all. Or… Maura's mouth fell open, as the handsomest man she had ever seen took the stage.

He had the long flowing hair of a pirate, magician's eyes, and a jaw that was simultaneously delicate and strong. And, as he sauntered across the stage in his midnight blue tuxedo, twirling a silver-tipped cane, and looking very much like a gentleman with mischief on the mind, Maura swore he was staring right at her. They shared a moment of complete stillness. Then he winked and thrust his hips forward, displaying an obscenely prominent crotch bulge.

Maura blushed fiercely, and fiercer still at the dimples that appeared when Jane grinned. It was because of the makeup, because she had become the character so completely, because she was a natural. Maura forced herself to clap along with the others, as Jane parted the crowd with her cane and came to a stop at her side.

'So, how'd I do?' Jane said.

Maura's gaze wandered involuntarily to her crotch.

'Three tube socks. I thought it was a little over the top, but Jeremy says you've got to exaggerate your props if you want them to show on stage.'

Maura nodded.

'Hey, you okay?'

Maura nodded.

'Because your face is really red.'

'0.8 percent of American adults suffer from agoraphobia.'

Jane threw an arm around her and pulled her close. 'I'm not a fan of crowds either, but hang in there. Final act's on.'

Maura eyed the 6'6" queen in the gold, floor-length ball gown, marveling at the intricate beadwork, admiring the lines of the cut, and pretending she couldn't feel any of the three tube socks that were pressing against her bottom.

….

Maura could accept that certain party guests felt compelled to treat Jane like a man. She could accept the blatant sexual innuendo they employed, the phone numbers scribbled on cocktail napkins, and even the suggestive stroking of Jane's cane. But she could not accept when a tipsy, fifty-something fashionista grew so bold as to squeeze Jane's buttocks.

'For Christ's sake, she's still in high school,' Maura said, slapping the woman's hand away. 'You should be ashamed of yourself.'

The woman looked down at the empty plastic cup where her champagne had been, and gave Maura the finger, before stumbling away.

'Oh my god.' Jane leaned on her cane and laughed. 'That was awesome. Did you see the look on her face?'

'I must have missed it,' Maura said, wiping champagne from her arm. 'Can we go now, or would you like to be felt up by the other half of the room?'

Jane stopped laughing. 'We can go if you want, but I thought this was your thing.'

'I've seen all I care to see.'

Jane bowed at the last of her fans, and looped her arm through Maura's. 'Hey, Maura?'

'What?'

'Mind telling me what crawled up your ass?'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me. All night, you've been giving me attitude. What gives?'

'What gives?' Maura didn't even know where to begin. 'All night, I've been fending off drunken, pedophilic women while you egged them on with that infernal cane.'

'I was staying in character.'

'As what, a gigolo? Did you even stop to consider that your behaviour might be cheapening Jeremy's line?'

Jane squeezed a handful of tube sock. 'You think this was my idea?'

'Stop touching it.'

'Stop staring at it.'

Maura gasped, and looked away.

'Look.' Jane rested a hand on her shoulder. 'Want to tell me what's really going on?'

'Nothing is going on.'

'Maura, there's obviously something –'

Maura shrugged out of Jane's grasp. 'I'm just a little disappointed.'

'In me?'

Jane's voice sounded too small for her clothing, too small for her cane. And Maura was almost tempted to say "yes".

'I'm going to go say goodbye to Jeremy.'

She was halfway across the room before she realized she didn't even know where Jeremy was. She looked up, and saw him standing nearby, staring at her with a raised brow. She forced herself to smile, and went to hug him. 'The ball gown was breathtaking.'

'I should certainly hope so,' Jeremy said. 'You do not want to know how many hours of hand-sewing went into that bitch.' He looped his arm through hers, and introduced her to the dregs of his entourage, before excusing them so they could talk privately.

'Your girl surprised the shit out of me tonight.'

Maura nodded. 'Me, too.'

'Everybody's been asking how to get in touch with her.' He handed Maura a half dozen business cards. 'These are the good ones.'

Maura gasped at the name of a highly coveted talent manager. 'Rita Jordan?'

'Practically humped my leg when I said I'd pass along her card. And check out the preliminaries from our photographer.' Jeremy held up his phone, and scrolled through shot after shot of Jane laughing, smiling, striking a pose, and looking effortlessly beautiful. 'There's a future here if she wants it.'

'I'll let her know.'

'Before or after you forgive her for whatever y'all were squabbling over?'

Maura blinked at him.

'Auntie Jeremy sees all.' He patted her hand. 'Whatever she did, go easy on her. It took a lot of guts to get up on that stage. And we both know if it weren't for you, she would have been happy with a $20 dress from Walmart. Well, not happy, but you know…'

Maura did know. Jane had no discernable interest in fashion, no reason for being there at all except for her. She spotted Jeremy's partner holding a bouquet of roses. 'Greg's waving at you.'

'Where?'

'There.'

Jeremy placed his hand over his heart. 'Five years later and the man still gives me palpitations. Gotta go, Sweetpea.' He kissed the air around her cheeks. 'Give Jane my love.'

'I will,' Maura said, wondering if she'd ever feel that way about anyone.

….

Jane wound up her cane, and sent a plastic champagne glass flying off the steps of the stage. It landed just shy of the garbage can she had set up as a target.

'Your pulling with your arms,' Maura said.

Jane hit the second, third and fourth cup. All fell well short of the can.

'If you drive with your legs, the centrifugal force on your arms will add greater distance to your swing.

'You ready to go?'

'Yes.'

Jane picked up her backpack, and headed for the exit.

'No, wait.'

Jane paused. 'What?'

'Thank you for changing.'

'Really, that's all you have to say?'

'No, there's more.'

Jane turned, let her face show just how much she didn't want to hear it.

'I didn't say what a fantastic job you did tonight. Or how proud of you I am. And I should have, because I am really, really proud of you.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'I mean it, Jane, you did a really great job.' Maura thrust a bunch of business cards at her. 'Proof that I'm not the only one who thinks so.'

Jane glanced at them. 'Modeling managers?'

'Top contacts at top shops.'

'I'm not a model.'

'But you could be if you wanted to.'

Jane handed the cards back. 'Not my thing.'

'Jane–'

'What? What else could you possibly want from me tonight, Maura. Because if it's the last of my pride, that went hours ago.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah, well…' She wasn't going to crack under the pressure of that trembling lip.

'I am so very sorry.'

'You can't just...' Maura's arms were around her, and they felt so much better than being angry.

'You were doing your best to make Jeremy's show a success and I snapped at you for no good reason. Although, I think I finally figured out why.'

Goddamnit. Jane gave in, and smelled Maura's hair. 'Why?'

'I was jealous.'

It was like she washed the stuff with angel's tears. 'Why?'

'I've been going to these shows since before I could talk, people know my family, they know we support up-and-coming designers, and yet I've never received the kind of attention that you did tonight. Especially from women. I don't know why, but the women really seem to hate me.'

'It's because you're beautiful. You know, the whole competition thing.'

Maura chuckled. 'If your hypothesis was correct they would have thrown bricks at you.'

'They didn't see me as competition. I don't think they even saw me as a woman.'

'Your secondary sex characteristics made it obvious you were a woman.'

'Yeah, but they were treating me like a guy.'

'You were in character, Jane. You said so yourself.'

'I know, but…'

'Did it bother you?'

That was just it. It hadn't. 'I always bitch at the boys for treating me like a dude. But in a way it's kind of easier.'

'What do you mean?'

'You think those women would have been half as nice if I had shown up in a dress?'

'Probably not.'

'Well what's it say about our society when women have to cross-dress just to earn each other's respect?'

'I'm not sure being fondled by drunken women qualifies as respect.'

'You know what I mean.'

'I think I do.' Maura tucked a curl behind Jane's ear. 'Jane?'

'Yeah.'

'Just in case it's not blatantly obvious, I like you just the way you are'

'Yippee.' Jane twirled a finger. 'Going home to raise the tally from zero to one.'

'Can you drop me off along the way.'

'I suppose.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little gender-bending indulgence with Jane. ****Totally on the mend now. T**hanks for all the kind support.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane stalked into the living room and glared at Tommy and Frankie. They were watching that Japanese game show in which Americans did increasingly stupid things for money. 'Did you guys take my eyeliner?'

Neither boy moved.

Jane stood in front of the TV.

'Hey!' they yelled.

'Did you take my eyeliner?'

'Since when do you wear eyeliner?' Tommy asked.

'Since today,' Jane said. 'Did you take it?'

'I don't go for that sort of thing, but maybe Frankie does.'

Frankie punched Tommy in the arm, and scrambled to the other side of the couch. 'In your dreams!'

'Why would I dream about you wearing eyeliner, Retard?'

'Hey Knuckleheads,' Jane snapped her fingers in their faces. 'Maura's gonna be here any minute, yes or no, did you take my eyeliner?'

'No,' Frankie said.

'No,' Tommy said.

'Well, quit dicking around and go get ready.'

'We're ready,' Frankie said.

'No you're not. You have either chocolate or poo all over your face. And he,' she pointed at Tommy, 'looks like he slept under a bridge.'

Tommy, brushed a few crumbs from his mustard-stained "I'm with stupid" t-shirt, and shrugged. 'At least we don't look like a freaking waiter.'

Jane looked down at her white blouse, black jeans and black vest. 'Son of a…'

She ignored Frankie and Tommy's howls of laughter, and ran upstairs to change.

There had to be something else she could wear. Something that said she had tried, but like, not too hard. She threw open her closet and riffled through the end where she kept church, funeral, wedding and other dreaded attire. A burgundy blouse with gold buttons caught her eye. Hadn't that girl at Maura's salon said burgundy was one of her colours? She kicked the waiter shirt to the back of her closet, and put on the burgundy one.

A car pulled into the driveway.

She ran to the bathroom, dumped out her mother's cosmetic bag, and began adding splashes of colour to her lips, cheeks, eyes and one unfortunate eyeball. She assessed herself in the mirror. On the up side, she no longer looked like a waiter. On the downside, she now looked like a cross between a bellhop and a clown.

The doorbell rang.

She ran downstairs, and got to the front hallway just in time to see her mother bear-hug Maura. She crossed her fingers, and hoped that would be the most embarrassing thing that happened that night.

'It's so nice to finally meet you,' Angela said, in the high-pitched, overly polite voice she normally reserved for bank managers or people with English accents.

'Likewise, Mrs. Rizzoli,' Maura said.

'And you brought flowers.'

'Hydrangea macrophylla,' Maura said. 'One of the few species capable of accumulating aluminum, which is what gives them their bluish hue.'

Angela tugged at a pale cluster of petals. 'That so? Well, they're very pretty. Don't you think so Janie?' Angela took one look at Jane and nearly dropped the bouquet.

'Un-huh,' Jane stepped around her and hugged Maura.

'You dressed up,' Maura whispered.

'Only cause I knew you would.'

'Of course…' Angela said in a strained voice. 'They're not as lovely as Maura's dress.'

Jane eyed the light pink miracle. How did Maura always manage to look so damn modest in dresses that showed off her every curve?

'Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli,' Maura said.

'You're welcome, Honey.' Angela wagged her finger at Jane. 'You see. Not all girls who wear pink are lobotomized Barbie clones.'

Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane.

'Something I may or may not have said light-years before I ever met you.'

'A light-year is unit of distance not time.'

'A geek says what?'

'What?'

Jane chuckled.

'Oh, I just got that.'

Angela rolled her eyes. 'I'm gonna go put these in water. Why don't you go show Maura your room? I'll call you when dinner's ready.'

'Thanks Ma.' Jane looked at Maura. 'Ready to see how the other 99% live?'

Maura nodded.

Jane pointed to a door. 'That's the kitchen, where Ma slaves away all day to keep us fed. We're naturally ungrateful. Past that is the dining room, where we only eat on Sundays or when we have company – Korsak and Frost don't count, but apparently you do.' She pointed to two more doors. 'One of those is a closet full of dead bodies. The other's a bathroom. I'll let you figure out which is which.'

'Jane.' Maura giggled.

'Fine, Spoilsport, bathroom's on the right. Now if you'll follow me…' Jane was almost to the top of the stairs when she realized Maura was no longer behind her.

She had found the wall of family photos and was staring at Jane's Senior Kindergarten close-up – the one where Jane was wearing a replica Red Sox jersey and matching ribbons in her hair.

'Look at those dimples.'

'Still got 'em.'

'I know.' Maura pointed to a photograph of a chubby baby in a pink dress who was chewing on one of its feet. 'Is this you, too?'

Jane nodded. 'Unless Ma did something especially cruel to Tommy or Frankie.'

'If I ever have a little girl, I want her to look just like this.'

'Because that's not the least bit creepy.' Jane tugged Maura's hand. 'Come on.'

'But–'

'You can look at them later. They've been up there for a million years. They're not going anywhere.'

Maura took one last look at baby Jane and climbed the rest of the stairs. 'When do I get to meet your brothers?'

'In a bit, first you get to see the festering stinkhole where they live.' Jane led Maura to a door whose wooden sign proclaimed no girls were allowed, and used her sleeve to open the door. 'Behold, Chernobyl!'

Maura wrinkled her nose. 'What is that smell?'

'I know right? It's like a gym sock had a three-way with nacho cheese and dirt. No amount of lemon, vinegar or disinfectant will get rid of it. Drives Ma nuts.'

As Maura looked around, Jane regretted bringing her there. Neither of the beds was made, and beneath a pile of clothing, something was clearly trying to claw its way to freedom. It made a strange clicking sound, and Maura took a step back.

'Easy.' Jane used a coat hanger to lift the edge of the pile. Two beady brown eyes stared up at her from behind the bars of a dusty red cage. She chuckled. 'It's just Sir Farts-A-Lot, Frankie's hamster. Looks like he's getting some exercise for a change.'

Maura peered over her shoulder at the morbidly obese tan and white rodent. 'I think he needs a bigger wheel.'

'And a new thyroid gland. Hey!' Jane fished her eyeliner out from under a pile of Actionmen who were sporting brand new kohl tattoos. 'That lying little turd.'

'Pardon me?'

'Nothing. Seen enough?'

Maura nodded.

After a brief pause to coat their hands with Maura's antibacterial gel, Jane led Maura down the hall.

"In answer to the question 'How much pink is too much pink?' I give you my parents' bedroom."

'Oh, my,' Maura surveyed the carpet, walls, bedding and furniture. 'I am surprised your father agreed to this colour scheme.'

'Yeah, I don't think he had a choice. Pretty sure that's why he sometimes sleeps on the couch. That or the snoring.'

Jane saw Maura eyeing a Sears portrait of the whole family in matching holiday sweaters, and ushered her down the hall.

'This one's me.'

Maura chuckled at the "No boys allowed" sign.

'Yeah, I've been meaning to take that down. Stupid thing's nailed to the door. Anyway...' Jane opened the door.

Maura stepped inside, did a slow turn, and smiled.

Jane scanned her room. What was there to smile about? None of the creative or intellectual crap you'd find in Maura's bedroom. Just tacky red wallpaper, beat-up oak furniture, and artwork that consisted mainly of Red Sox, Celtics and Patriots memorabilia. Oh, and that embarrassing wall of awards and weird childhood crafts Ma wouldn't let her throw out.

Maura beelined towards it, and picked up a snowman made from the stuffed foot of pantyhose. It had two black buttons for eyes, an orange felt triangle nose and three lumpy cotton-ball breasts. She raised an eyebrow.

'I'd just watched Total Recall.'

'Total Recall?'

'We are so totally having a movie marathon.'

Maura pointed to the poster of a scantily-clad Lucy Lawless, which hung above Jane's bed. 'That armour does not seem practical for combat.'

'And a _Xena_ marathon.'

'Her breastplate doesn't even protect her heart.'

'Don't worry, she manages.'

The next stop on the tour was the upstairs bathroom. 'And here's where you stop and help me fix my makeup.'

'Oh thank god,' Maura said. 'I didn't want to mention it, but it's quite bad.'

'I know, I look like Bozo, help.'

'Sit.' Maura soaked a cotton pad with cleanser and began removing Jane's makeup. 'You put on far too much.'

'Ma's horrified expression tipped me off to that, thanks.'

'Close your eyes.'

'I was thinking of wearing some to school tomorrow, but now I don't know.'

'You don't need makeup.'

Pretty much every girl in Senior year wore makeup except Jane. 'But what if I want to?'

'Stick with clear mascara and lip-gloss for now. Even that will be a dramatic change. Open your eyes.'

Jane blinked up at Maura.

'Perfect.'

Jane felt so far from perfect she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Maura stroked her cheek with fingertips light as a ghost. 'If you want, I can do your eyes and lips for dinner, just for fun.'

'Kay.'

...

'How many times do I have to tell you Frankie, no Actionmen at the table. Now let's see those hands. You too, Tommy.'

'Ma!' said Tommy, in a voice that broke high halfway through the word. 'We're not babies.'

Maura looked at Jane, and they both struggled not to laugh at the conversation happening just behind the kitchen door.

'Listen you two – there will be no embarrassing your sister tonight. Maura's a classy girl, so try to make a good impression. Frankie, take out the garlic bread. Tommy, go grab your father.'

'He got a call,' Tommy said.

'All week business is quiet, and now he gets a call? Fine, you can bring out the water.'

The kitchen door swung open, and Tommy and Frankie entered with their respective burdens.

Frankie set the garlic bread on the table, snuck a peak at Maura, and blushed.

Tommy froze mid-step, holding the water pitcher dangerously askew. He stared at Maura.

Jane, Frankie and Maura stared at him.

He put down the pitcher, and glared at Jane. 'Why didn't you tell me you're friends with The Teacher?'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Maura, allow me to introduce you to my brothers. The smaller one is Frankie. Despite his feral appearance, he rarely bites.'

Frankie stepped forward and shook Maura's hand. 'Pleased to meet you,' he said, brow creased with the remembering of his manners. 'And I only bit her because she had me in a headlock.'

Maura chuckled, and resisted the urge to squeeze his cheeks, which were dimpled just like Jane's.

'And that gangly-looking doofus is Tommy.'

Tommy gave Jane the finger, and shook Maura's hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Likewise,' Maura said. 'Although, I'm not actually a teacher.'

'I know, it's just something we say 'cause you dress so fancy.'

The famous Rizzoli dimples appeared and Maura couldn't help but smile back. Apparently everyone in their family was just naturally gorgeous.

Angela entered with a steaming platter of homemade gnocchi. 'Sorry to keep you waiting. Jane's father got an emergency job, so it looks like we'll be eating without him.'

Frank Sr. poked his head in and smiled at Maura. 'Just came to say hi to our guest.'

Angela nodded, but didn't look up. 'Maura this is Frank Sr., Jane's father.'

'How's it going?'

Maura started to get up but he motioned for her to stay seated.

'Just came to say hello. Got a job out in Mission Hill so I can't–'

'She knows,' Angela said. 'And you better get going before they give that job to someone else.'

'Don't rush me, Angela.'

Angela rolled her eyes, and Maura saw the prototype of a gesture Jane had perfected.

'Anyway, I hope you have a nice dinner. And if the locals don't scare you off, you'll come back?'

'It would be my pleasure Mr. Rizzoli,' Maura said.

'Good,' Frank Sr. squeezed Jane's shoulder. 'Refreshing change from Korsak and Frost.'

Jane grinned, and Maura grinned back.

Frank Sr. left, and the balance of power swung firmly back to Angela.

'Do you say grace at your house?'

Maura shook her head. 'My mother's an atheist and my father is agnostic.'

'We're just bad Catholics, so, go ahead and dig in.'

Maura noticed Frankie, Tommy and Jane were already filling their plates at an impressive rate. As siblings, they had grown up competing for that resources. Not that resources were scarce; Mrs. Rizzoli had made enough pasta, garlic bread and salad to feed two families. Or so Maura thought until she noticed the food was half gone.

Jane looked at the little pile of salad on Maura's plate and laughed. 'You've got to be quicker than that if you want to eat at our house.'

Maura hefted a big spoonful of gnocchi on her plate, and was rewarded by several nods from around the table. She took a piece of garlic bread. Frankie frowned. She took a second piece of garlic bread, and he gave her a thumb's up. Apparently there was a two-piece minimum.

Maura bit into a still-warm hunk of buttery bread and immediately understood why. It was the best garlic bread she had ever tasted. She tried the gnocchi and had to set down her fork and close her eyes just to cope with its perfection.

Mrs. Rizzoli watched her with a self-satisfied smile. 'You like it?'

Maura nodded. 'The texture is exquisite, so light and fluffy, and the flavor has so many layers. You should open a restaurant.'

'Maybe I will.' Angela added an extra spoonful of gnocchi to Maura's plate. 'One day when the kids are grown.'

Maura caught Frankie displaying a mouthful of mangled gnocchi to Tommy. His eyes grew round, and he ducked his head.

She waited until he looked up, and revealed a flash of semi-masticated salad. He giggled, and they grinned at each other. And when Maura turned back to her meal, Jane was watching her with the strangest smile.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Angela packed away the leftovers, and Frankie and Tommy helped clear the plates. She returned with a box of cannoli that was supposedly the best in Boston, and everyone helped themselves to a piece. Maura, who had only tasted finer in Sicily, sat back with a satisfied smile.

'So, Maura,' Angela said, 'Do you have a boyfriend?'

'Ma!' Jane said.

Maura squeezed her shoulder. 'It's okay, I don't mind. I was seeing Rory Graham, but we broke up a couple of weeks ago.'

'I know Rory,' Angela said. 'He's a very attractive boy. Why'd you break up?'

Tommy snickered, and Jane kicked him under the table.

'My hypothalamus failed to produce sufficient phenyl ethylamine, and I did not experience an optimal release sequence of dopamine, nor-epinephrine and serotonin,' Maura said.

Frankie, Tommy and Angela stared at her open-mouthed.

'Did I mention Maura's crazy smart?' Jane bumped her shoulder. 'Care to try that again in English.'

Maura thought for a moment. 'I just wasn't that into him.'

'Oh,' Angela said. 'Well, not to worry. A pretty girl like you will have another boyfriend in no time. In fact, I may just know someone who'd be perfect for you. How do you feel about Aquariuses?'

Jane groaned. 'Ma, you're not setting her up with Mickey Azzari.'

'Why not? He's pre-med?'

'He thinks women's eyes are located at chest level.

'And he eats his boogers,' Frankie added.

Maura wrinkled her nose. 'Those would be deal breakers.'

'How would you feel about a younger man?' Tommy said.

'Yeah,' Frankie added, sitting up in his chair.

Maura looked from one Rizzoli brother to the other and did her best to suppress a smile. They were going to be heartbreakers some day.'I'm not opposed to the idea in theory.'

The boys grinned.

'However,' she added quickly, 'I think it highly unlikely that I would find a younger man mature enough to date at this stage in life.'

'But it's possible?' Frankie asked.

'In theory, yes.'

The boys kept grinning.

….

'Ooh, I know,' Angela said, 'What about the cute guy who works at the apple stand?'

Jane rolled her eyes. Her mother had named every boy in the neighbourhood as a potential love match for Maura, and was now clearly reaching for suggestions. 'You know, getting boyfriends isn't the be-all and end-all of our existences.'

'Says the girl who never goes on any dates.'

'I go on dates.'

'Not recently.'

Jane felt her cheeks grow warm. 'I just thought you could ask Maura a few questions that were actually about her.'

'Some of us enjoy a little girl talk you know. But if you want we can move on to other topics. Maura, Janie says you've got an eye for fashion. What do you think is in this fall?'

'Well, definitely ponchos…'

Jane groaned internally. Fashion was almost as stupid as talking about boys, and about a billion times more boring. She looked across the table at her brothers.

Tommy put an invisible gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Frankie hung himself with an invisible noose.

Jane was slitting her wrists with an invisible razor when Angela paused for a much-needed breath of air midway through her rant about how it was useless to buy designer purses when most people couldn't tell them from knockoffs.

'May we please be excused?' blurted Tommy and Frankie.

Angela nodded, and they bolted for the living room.

Jane stared longingly at the swinging kitchen door. She couldn't care less about purses. She hadn't owned one since she was five. And yet she was stuck there pretending, while the boys got to watch whatever they wanted during prime time.

The urge to claw out her own eyes became so intense she was forced to distract herself by observing Maura, who had this adorable way of tilting her head when she listened. It made you feel like you were the most fascinating person in the world, and it was charming the pants off Ma.

Jane nodded or smiled whenever Maura nodded or smiled, but inside her stomach was in knots. On the one hand, she was glad her mother liked Maura. On the other, she felt left out – here was the relationship Ma had always wanted with her, only it was happening with someone else.

Maura touched her arm. 'Would that be alright with you?'

'Would what be alright?'

'If I gave you money to go shopping with Maura,' Angela said. 'She did such a good job helping you find a dress, I thought maybe she could help you freshen up your wardrobe.'

Jane's wardrobe didn't need freshening up. She had bought new jeans and t-shirts for school less than a month ago. But Angela was looking at her so hopefully, Jane didn't have the heart to disappoint her yet again. 'Alright, Ma.'

Angela squealed and got up from her seat to hug Maura. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun. Maura, you're a godsend.'

'It's no trouble Mrs. Rizzoli, I live to shop.' Maura's eyes met Jane's over Angela's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow.

Jane nodded and smiled through the pain.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading when you could be watching the Olympics. Give me a shout if you liked Maura meeting the fam. Much love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Don't you just hate when your paying job keeps you from your real job of writing fan fiction? Thanks for being patient guys. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ellen Page and anyone else lucky enough to have both the freedom and the courage to be out.**

* * *

'She's coming,' Angela said. 'Everybody hide!'

Maura ducked behind a plastic-wrapped chesterfield, heart pounding, hand fumbling for Jane's when someone turned out the lights. She had never been to a surprise party before. She hadn't meant to attend this one, only to help Jane with her make-up and give her a few last-minute pointers about walking in heels. But then Jane had looked at her with eyes that said 'don't leave me' and Maura had found herself accepting Angela's last-minute invitation to Nona Rizzoli's 75th birthday party.

Jane squeezed Maura's hand, and Maura squeezed back. There was whispering from every corner of the room, which reminded her of God's Ear, her mother's award-winning sound-art installation. She had felt a little crazy walking through the dimly lit room of recorded prayers and confessions, and she felt a little crazy now.

'You okay?' Jane asked, much closer than Maura had expected.

'Yes.'

She rested her head on Maura's shoulder. 'Thank you.'

'Of course.'

A key turned in the door, and the whispers dropped off. A sliver of light expanded and was eclipsed by a burst of overhead light: the signal. They jumped out and yelled 'Surprise!'

Nona Rizzoli staggered backwards, clutching her heart wounded-cowboy style. 'You sneaky, sneaky devils. Trying to finish me off?'

Everyone laughed, and began lining up for hugs.

Maura turned to Jane, who stood staring at her feet, muttering "heel toe, heel toe, heel toe". 'Jane?'

'Hmm?'

'Your mother's coming.'

Jane dropped Maura's hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

'What are you two still doing behind the couch?' Angela said. 'Go say hello to Nona.'

'There's a line-up.'

'Then come mingle, help me prove to Uncle Giaani I only have two sons.'

A vein in Jane's forehead twitched.

Maura placed a hand at the small of her back, rubbed tiny circles, waited for the obligatory sarcastic retort.

Jane smiled wider than the average Miss America. 'Lead the way.'

For the next forty minutes, she was paraded around the room like a prize-winning pony. 'This can't be little Jane who used to beat up her cousins,' said an Uncle. 'Oh, she's grown up so beautiful,' said an Aunt. 'She'll have no trouble finding a husband now,' said an old lady who everyone assumed was family, although no one could tell you quite how. And all the while, Jane said nothing.

When Angela's feet became to swollen for her heels, she limped to a sofa and was handed a plate of food.

'This way,' Jane whispered, like a convict with a secret tunnel. She pulled Maura up the stairs and into a dimly lit study, kicked off her shoes and sagged against a wall. 'So, how'd I do?'

Jane had asked the very same question after Jeremy's show. For her, the party was a performance, but real life wasn't supposed to be a performance. Maura wrapped her arms around her. 'You were absolutely beautiful, and I want you to promise you'll never do that again.'

Jane pulled back, wide-eyed. 'What?'

'I don't know who that was out there but it wasn't you.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Dressing up is supposed to be about showing off, not hiding who you really are.'

'I wasn't hiding, I was making Ma proud.'

'By trying to be something you're not?'

Jane wiggled her toes, made the creases across her feet dance. 'By trying to be more like you.'

'Me?'

'You're like the perfect girl.'

Maura clapped her hand over a burst of laughter.

'What? It's true. You love shopping and makeup and shoes. You flip your hair when you talk, you swing your hips when you walk, and do you even own a pair of pants?'

'Of course.' They were the most practical choice for yoga, fencing and horseback riding.

'And why do you always smell so damn good?'

'I'm not sure what–'

'You shit roses don't you? Probably figured out how for some science project and now you only poop potpourri?'

'Well, that's just preposterous.'

'No, preposterous is you not realizing how freaking amazing you are.' Jane ran a hand through her hair. 'You think guys at school ever get up to offer me a seat? You think…' Her voice cracked and she looked away. 'You think people's mothers point at me and say, 'Why can't you be more like her?'

A whale of feeling swam up through Maura, rocking her like a tiny boat. She had always understood Ishmeal, but never before the idiom of a heart breaking for someone else. 'Jane, look at me.'

Jane turned farther away.

Maura cupped her face and tilted it until they saw eye to eye. 'I'm not her, Jane. You don't have to wear makeup or dresses for me.'

'Stop.'

'No, I think you need to hear this.'

Jane tried to pull away, but Maura wouldn't let her.

'I'm glad you're not like me. You are funny and brave and more compassionate than anyone I've ever known. And I don't care what your mother or anyone at school says, I wouldn't change a single thing about you because you're perfect just the way you are.'

The words swirled between them unbroken by a single breath until a figure emerged from the corner of the room clapping. 'I couldn't have said it better.'

'Jesus Christ, Nona!' Jane said. 'How long have you been there?'

'Awhile.'

'Why didn't you say something?'

Nona Rizzoli shrugged. 'You were having a moment.'

'Well, what the hell were you doing sitting in the dark?'

'Same as you, hiding.'

'But it's your birthday.'

'Exactly. Why should I have to sit through all that ass-kissing when half of them only want in my will? Meanwhile, my favourite granddaughter hasn't even said hello.'

Jane kissed Nona Rizzoli's cheeks and hugged her tightly. 'Don't say that too loud, you'll get me in trouble.'

'I thought you liked trouble.' Nona Rizzoli tweaked Jane's nose. 'Aren't you going to introduce your friend?'

'Sorry, Nona, this is Maura Isles.' Jane smiled at Maura. 'My best friend. Maura, my grandmother, Nona Rizzoli.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Maura shook Nona Rizzoli's hand not minding the firmness of her grip or the twin scalpels that saw right to her core. For the first time in her life she had a best friend.

'You like wine?'

Maura nodded.

'Of course you do. Grab two glasses from that table there.'

Maura handed them to Nona Rizzoli, who filled them with a deep red wine.

'Salute,' Nona said.

'Salute,' said Jane and Maura.

Maura swirled her glass, sniffed and took a sip. Dark cherry, currants and a hint of tobacco played across her tongue before settling into a smooth raspberry finish. 'This is possibly the best wine I've ever tasted. What is it?'

'A '94 Chateau de Gordes,' Nona Rizzoli said.

Maura gasped 'But those are extremely rare. This bottle must have cost at least six hundred dollars.'

Jane spat a mouthful of wine back into her glass. 'Nona, we can't drink this. It's too much.'

Nona Rizzoli waved the objection away. 'It was a present from Federico Tacchi. I was saving it for a special occasion, only I saved it so long I nearly forgot I had it.' She turned her glass at an angle, coating it with a film that broke into fat red tears. 'Two weeks ago he died from a stroke. He was seventy-four, today I'm seventy-five, and who knows if I'll live to be seventy-six. So I'm drinking it.' She took a big, lip-smacking sip. 'And you two are helping me because it's my birthday and I say so.'

'Can't argue with that.' Jane said. 'To Federico.'

'To Federico.' Maura sipped her wine slowly, savouring its complex bouquet and the delicious feeling that filled her every time her eyes met Jane's. She was going to be the best best friend ever, she was going to read every article written on the subject, she was going to prove to Jane just how special she was.

…

'And the man looked down at the cactus and said 'Are you sure you don't have anything bigger?' Nona Rizzoli paused after the punchline for laughter that never came. She looked from one dreamy-eyed girl to the other and rolled her eyes. Teenagers were always the toughest crowd, so caught up in themselves and each other.

No matter. She liked being around young people, liked the energy they brought to a room. 'Did I ever tell you about the great rose shortage of Oriolo?' She knew the story so well she could tell it in her sleep, which allowed her to observe the girls while she talked. The way they looked at each other reminded her of Pina and Zita, the women who shared the little red house at the end of the street. Neither had married but Nona had always been a little jealous of their garden.

'There you are.' Angela limped into the room and turned on the light. 'We've been looking all over.'

Nona Rizzoli shrugged. 'You should have looked in here.'

Angela frowned at the wine bottle and wine glasses and wine-stained lips. 'They're not old enough yet.'

'And, I suppose, I'm too old?'

'Of course not. You're in great shape for a woman of your age.'

'For a woman of my age?'

'That's not what I…' Angela rubbed her eyes. 'Look, why don't you come back to the party? Everyone's dying to see you.'

'Well, why didn't you say so?' Nona Rizzoli split the last of the wine between the three glasses, and handed the empty bottle to Angela. 'Ready girls?'

Jane and Maura nodded.

'Let's go see how badly your Uncle Giaani wants in the will.'

'Aren't you gonna put on your shoes, Janie?' Angela said.

'Nope.'

'But your feet will get dirty.'

'Yup.'

Angela frowned and Nona Rizzoli smiled at the swagger that was back in Jane's step.


	15. Chapter 15

**Despite a widespread Ritalin shortage, I bring you chapter 15. **

* * *

'Worst assembly ever,' Davies said, taking a seat at the gang's usual cafeteria table.

Korsak nodded. 'There's nothing cheesier than being told you are the future.'

'Totally,' Frost said. 'Still, I guess it's time to get serious about picking a college.'

Korsak, Gunnerson and Davies groaned.

'Hey, I don't like thinking about it either,' Frost said. 'But at some point we've got to.'

A ketchup-laden fry hit him in the forehead, and the other boys laughed.

Frost wiped his face. 'You're cold, Davies.'

'Whatever, Dude, we just sat through a whole hour of that crap. I want to talk about something else.'

'Like what?' Gunnerson said.

Davies looked around and leaned in. 'Like what the ef is up with Rizzoli?'

'What do you mean?' Frost said.

'Have you noticed she's looking kind of hot lately?'

Korsak lowered his sandwich. There was an unspoken rule that they never talked about Jane that way.

'I think she's been wearing makeup,' Gunnerson said.

'Right?' Davies said. 'And her hair looks different too. Less like a bird's nest.'

'What are you getting at?' Korsak asked.

'Nothing, I'm just saying our girl looks good. Obviously, Maura's rubbing off on her.'

'Who am I rubbing off?' Maura said.

The boys jumped, and Davies spilled cola down the front of his pants. He reached for a pile of napkins and dabbed at his crotch. 'Is it wrong if I say me?'

Korsak kicked him beneath the table.

'Would I be rubbing you off because you spilled your soda?' Maura asked.

'No, nevermind, Maura,' Korsak said. 'We were just talking about you and Jane.'

Maura's brow furrowed. 'Why would I be rubbing Jane off?'

'Excuse me?' Jane stood at the end of the table, eyes narrowed and lunch tray looking decidedly weapon-like.

'Oh boy,' Korsak said.

Jane's eyes grew even narrower.

'It's not what it sounds like,' Korsak said. 'There was a little misunderstanding and you'll probably find this funny, but…' He could actually feel her death stare working. He pointed at Davies. 'It's all his fault.'

'You fat bastard!' Davies said.

'Whatever, I'm gonna enjoy this.'

Jane put down her tray and walked up to Davies. She stood over him for a moment, and then lifted him by the collar. 'You talking shit about me and Maura?'

Davies shook his head. 'I just said she was rubbing off on you because you look nice lately.'

Jane blinked at him. 'You think I look nice?'

'Yeah.' Davies' face went as red as his hair. 'Please don't beat me up.'

Jane let go of his shirt. 'Umm, thanks.' She grabbed her lunch tray and sat across from Maura. She speared a piece of lettuce, lowered her fork. 'Rubbing off on someone is when you make them more like you. For instance, instead of fries, today I got this crappy garden salad because you're rubbing off on me.'

Maura smiled.

Jane wagged her finger. 'Not to be confused with rubbing someone off, which makes it sound like you're giving them a hand job.'

'Hand job?' Maura said.

Davies supplied a visual aid.

'Oh. Oh my.'

'Un-huh,' Jane said. 'Bet you won't go mixing that up again.'

Maura shook her head.

'Okay, how about a topic change?' Korsak said.

The table went quiet.

'Oh, I know,' Maura said. 'What are everyone's top three colleges?'

….

Davies drained the last of his soda and crushed the can against the table. 'And that's why Steven Seagal will never be anything more than a poor man's Jean-Claude Van Damme.'

Jane and the boys nodded.

Maura raised her hand.

Jane stared at it, rolled her eyes. 'Yes, Maura.'

'Can we talk about colleges now?'

Everyone groaned.

Maura didn't care. Ever since that morning's assembly, she had been fantasizing about going to college with Jane, about becoming her roommate, about being the fist person she saw every morning and the last person she saw every night. Now she was desperate to find out what schools Jane was applying to. 'Developing an early shortlist is the first step towards mitigating college selection anxiety.'

Jane caught the fry that was destined for Maura's forehead, and glared at Davies. 'Seriously?'

'She was quoting the pamphlet.'

'Okay, you know what?' Jane said. 'This is important to Maura, so we're going to listen.' She turned to Maura. 'Go ahead.'

Maura cleared her throat over the rumblings of dissent. 'After a careful comparison of over 120 schools, taking into account factors such as program strength, technology, campus life and graduate success rates, I've concluded that BCU would offer me the best post-secondary academic experience.'

Jane's face remained expressionless.

'But I'd be open to Harvard or MIT,' Maura blurted, even though this went against all of her research and a lifetime of hopes and dreams.

'Okay, cool,' Jane said.

'What are your top schools?' Maura asked.

'Well, Harvard's definitely up there,' Jane said.

The boys chuckled.

'I don't know,' Frost said, 'I've always pictured you rowing for Yale.'

The laughter increased. And so did the Maura's heart rate. She had not considered that Jane might apply out-of-state. She forced herself to smile. 'Both of those colleges have a lot to offer, I'm sure you'd be happy at either one.'

They all looked at her, stopped laughing, looked away.

'I mean, Yale is sometimes perceived as a bit stuffy, but–'

'Maur, we can't afford those kinds of places,' Jane said.

'Oh.' Maura looked around the table, saw the faded jeans and frayed hoodies for what they were: authentic. She covered her mouth. 'Oh.'

'It's all right Maura. It's kind of sweet you forgot we aren't rich.'

'But what will you do?'

Jane smiled. 'Since we've already established that you'd make a horrible pimp, I thought I'd try my hand at community college. Boston's got some decent law enforcement programs. Nothing like BCU, but at least we'll be in the same city.'

Law enforcement. 'You want to be a police officer?'

'What, you don't think I can?'

Maura pictured Jane in the dark blue uniform of Boston's police force and was filled with a wonderful warmth. 'I think you would make a fine officer.'

'Yeah?'

'There is no one I would rather have protecting me.'

'Awwww,' cooed Davies.

'Awwww,' cooed the rest of the boys.

'Knock it off,' Jane said. 'Korsak and Frost want to be cops, too.'

Maura smiled. That made sense too. 'It's wonderful that you all want to serve your community.'

They sat up a little straighter, and Davies rolled his eyes.

'How about you, Maura?' Jane asked. 'What do you want to do?'

'I want to be a Neurosurgeon.'

'What, N.A.S.A. wouldn't take you?'

'Actually, I was pre-approved for their junior science program, but I've always found earthly bodies more fascinating than heavenly bodies.' Maura grinned.

'Hold up there, Seinfield, was that a joke?'

Maura nodded. She had thought of it six months ago, and had been waiting for an opportunity to work it into a conversation with someone other than Bass.

'Sometimes, without the laugh track, it's hard to tell. And for what it's worth, I think you'll make a great doctor, too.'

'Sisters are doing it for themselves,' sang Frost. He went for the high-five.

Jane left him hanging. 'Pretty sure you need to be a sister to get away with that.'

'Man, I can't get no love today,' Frost said.

'For as little as $25, you could get plenty of love out on Hooker Hill,' Korsak said.

Frost sucked his teeth, and everyone laughed except for Maura who was frowning at the latest text from her parents.

'What's up?' Jane asked.

'It's nothing.'

'Then why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy?'

'I don't have a puppy.'

'Turtle, then.'

'Tortoise.'

'Tortoise, then.'

'Bass's endoskeleton is fused to a protective external shell, so he's actually resistant to kicks.'

'Maura.'

'My parents have decided to stay an extra few weeks in Japan.'

Jane frowned. 'Haven't they been gone for like a month?'

'Thirty-nine days, but they only arrived in Tokyo last week.'

'You miss them?'

The sad part was Maura hadn't spent enough time with them to miss them. 'I just thought I would see more of them once I was home.'

'So, I shouldn't point out that you're living the teenage dream?'

'What?'

'You have a kick-ass mansion and no parental supervision.'

'I suppose, but–.'

'But nothing, live a little.'

Maura frowned. Life wasn't measured in degrees, you either possessed the biological functions to sustain your organism or you didn't. 'I don't think I follow.'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Jumping on your parents' bed was fun, but why stop there? Why not eat ice cream sundaes for breakfast, blast whatever the hell you listen to on that glittery pink mp3 player–'

'Bossa Nova.'

'Blast Bossa Nova as loud as the speakers will go, raid your parents' wine cellar – throw a freaking party!'

Maura had a vivid flashback of an egg hurtling toward her. She opened her mouth to protest, but Jane clamped a hand over it.

Maura waited for Jane to remove her hand. 'You know, I hate when you do that.'

'I can tell by the way you scrunch up your little nose.' Jane tweaked it. 'Like you're the world's angriest chipmunk.'

Maura batted her hand away. 'You are so immature sometimes.'

Jane grinned. 'So?'

'So…' Someday she was going to design a study that proved that dimples possessed anger-negating properties. She tore her eyes away from Jane, and turned towards the boys. 'So, how would everyone feel about attending a party at my house this weekend?'

* * *

**Okay, so that chapter was more of a quick setup for chapter 16, which I am super-stoked about. Hopefully, you will be too. Thanks for reading, and for all of the kind reviews last chapter. You people rock!**


End file.
